Angel's Requiem
by Neko no Uta
Summary: Un nom qui n'est pas le sien, des souvenirs scellés, des sentiments gelés, une berceuse qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître... Ne resterait-il qu'une voix pour chanter ce requiem ? "Mira Chrome", un nom qui ne laisse pas indifférents les Noé... Sa mémoire serait-elle liée... ? À moins que ce ne soit encore une illusion...
1. Prologue

Hello ! Comme promis, voici la fanfiction tant attendue (ou pas) sur D. Gray Man.

Je vous prévient, ça va faire drôle de lire ça pour ceux qui me connaissent. Ce qui va suivre n'est qu'un prologue, mais il annonce déjà comment va être la suite. Bref. On se retrouve à la fin! (Pour ceux qui aiment bien mon blabla.)

D'ailleurs, mon blabla risque de casser l'ambiance de la fic.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tout le monde applaudit... Tout ces gens venus pour l'observer... La traiter de monstre... De bête de foire... Mais ce sont eux, les monstres. Oui, nul autre qu'eux. De quel droit pouvaient-ils dire ça ? Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? C'est si douloureux...

« Chante ! »

Sous les vieux lampadaires clignotant faiblement, le monstre s'exécuta. Un son limpide et clair franchit alors ses lèvres. Mais les gens en voulait plus. Alors il chanta plus fort, exprimant ainsi sa souffrance au gré de quelques paroles. Une chanson douloureuse... Si misérable... Un appel au secours. Mais personne ne l'entendait.

_Hurlant silencieusement un chant de misère..._

Quand allait-elle sortir de là ? Cette pauvre fille renommée "monstre" à l'unanimité.

_Un monstre est prisonnier d'un cauchemar..._

Une personne s'approcha des barreaux et se mit à les secouer violemment.

_Espérant juste un peu plus d'air..._

Le monstre continua de chanter, indifférent au tumulte autour de lui.

_Mais sa voix ne peut atteindre ces barbares._

Tous... Barbares...

_Comment peut-il se sortir de cet enfer ?_

Serait-il condamné ?

* * *

« Vous partez en France dès ce soir. »

Trois jeunes personnes faisaient face à un bureau débordant de feuilles sur lequel s'accoudait leur interlocuteur.

Le premier se faisait appeler Kanda Yu. Le plus grand et sûrement le plus âgé des trois, il gardait systématiquement un visage dur. On le distinguait par ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval haute et sa frange s'arrêtant à la hauteur de ses yeux légèrement bridés et noirs; des particularités typique des pays orientaux, car ce dernier était d'origine japonaise. D'un naturel plutôt distant, il arborait une allure fière et imposante de par sa musculature plutôt développée, mais finement sculptée.

La deuxième, Lenalee Lee, était une jeune chinoise. Deux élastiques maintenaient sa longue chevelure noire aux reflets verts en deux couettes hautes de chaque côté de la tête. Son visage doux et calme et ses yeux violets surmontés par de longs cils, exprimaient une grande sincérité et en séduisaient plus d'un. Elle se tenait bien droite, du haut de ses longues jambes fines, chaussée d'une paire de bottes hautes.

Allen Walker, le dernier semblait être le plus jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs. La grande cicatrice rouge se terminant par un pentacle sur son front et qui lui barrait la partie gauche de son visage témoignait d'un passé triste et douloureux. Cependant, son regard argent, remplit de bonté ne laissait pas voir cela. Moins musclé que le japonais, il n'en gardait tout de même une force surprenante bien dissimulée. Une petite boule jaune ailée se reposait sur sa tête.

Devant eux, Komui Lee, aussi appelé Grand Intendant, fixait les trois jeunes personnes plantées face à lui.

« En Provence, plus précisément, les habitants sont envahis par la neige depuis maintenant plus de quatre mois alors que nous somme en été. Elle tombe en abondance tous les jours, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une innocence. »

Lenalee, Kanda et Allen hochèrent la tête.

« Bien, répondit simplement la seule fille du groupe.

- Je compte sur vous. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Préparez-vous, et partez dès que vous serez prêts. »

* * *

Le spectacle était maintenant terminé. Chaque personne présente regagna son logis. Comme chaque jour, moult personnes se bousculaient pour apercevoir la jeune fille. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom, ni son prénom, son âge non plus, et encore moins ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle chantait. Personne ne voulait comprendre ses paroles. Entendre juste.

Mais cela leur importait peu, de plus en plus de personnes voulait la voir, la jeune fille qu'on avait baptisé "monstre". Le reste est inutile.

Quand cette tyrannie prendra-t-elle fin ?

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la chanson que chante le monstre est fortement inspirée de "Circus monster" de Megurine Luka (une vocaloid). Ce ne sont pas les vraies paroles, vu que j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce pour que cela convienne à l'histoire, mais en gros c'est celle-là. D'ailleurs,vous pouvez l'écouter en lisant, c'est un peu dans le thème.

Sinon, si vous êtes allés sur mon profil, ce sera plus une fiction sérieuse, comme je l'avait dit. Ça va peut-être vous changer pour ceux qui me connaissent. Au moins vous aurez eu un avant goût. Mais je ferai quand même en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop lourd, pas de panique.

On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le chapitre number one ! Et si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même un petit commentaire me ferait plaisir ! (Il en faut pas beaucoup pour me rendre heureuse, vous savez).


	2. 1ère nuit : La nuit froide

Hello-o !

Voilà, c'est la rentrée... Comment s'est passée la votre ?

La mienne... Je devrai déjà faire un contrôle la semaine prochaine, je craint pour la suite.

Bref. Je vous laisse le chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le monstre du cirque**

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Allen Walker contemplait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Un ciel parsemé de quelques timides nuages, des plaines dorées et leurs épis dansant sous les caprices du vent, certains arbres à fleurs, d'autres regorgeant de fruits mûrs à souhait : un magnifique temps d'été. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que ses amis et lui étaient montés en train. La jeune chinoise le fit sortir de ses songes :

« Le temps est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune garçon se redressa et sourit en apercevant sont interlocutrice.

« Oui, mais il fait vraiment chaud. Enfin, on est en été, alors c'est normal.

- Grand frère nous a prévenus du froid en entrant dans la ville, alors je n'ai pas prévu de vêtements plus légers. » soupira Lenalee.

Allen allait répondre quand un grognement se fit entendre :

« Eh, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ?

- Personne ne t'a demandé de faire ta sieste ici ! s'énerva le garçon au cheveux blancs.

- Je ne dormais pas, je méditais, crétin ! rétorqua Kanda, agacé.

- Qui traites-tu de crétin ?

- En plus d'avoir des cheveux blancs, tu es sourd ! Tu vieillis avant l'âge !

- Moi au moins, je ne me trimbale pas avec la frange au bol et une tête d'imbécile ! »

Le japonais abaissa sa main vers son katana, prêt à le dégainer. En réponse, Allen leva son bras gauche.

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! »

Lenalee asséna un coup de poing à chacun de ses compagnons.

« Nous sommes en mission ! Essayez au moins de vous supporter durant ce temps ! »

Les deux membres masculins de l'équipe s'échangèrent un regard noir, malgré le regard sévère de la seule fille.

Mais un coup de sifflet mit fin à leur dispute : le train était arrivé à destination. Ils se hâtèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et descendirent du train avec une foule de voyageurs se bousculant les uns les autres. C'est en mettant le pied dehors qu'ils se rendirent compte que le magnifique paysage coloré qu'ils avaient vu quelques instants plus tôt avait été remplacé par une étendue entièrement blanche.

Ils raffermirent leur prise sur leurs manteaux, et avancèrent. Ils admirèrent la fontaine gelée de la place, les maison recouvertes de givres, et la neige recouvrant peu à peu ce qui n'avait pas encore été blanchit.

« Comme nous l'avait dit Komui... souffla Allen. Le changement de température et du paysage sont flagrants.

- Il ne neige que dans cette région, les villes alentours sont épargnées apparemment, observa Lenalee.

- Commençons nos recherches tout de suite. Ne perdons pas de temps » ordonna Kanda.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il détestait les manières de Kanda à ordonner à tout bout de champs. Il se décida à ne rien dire pour éviter une énième dispute et suivit les deux autres pour questionner quelques habitants. Les recherches ne donnant rien, ils se posèrent sur un banc, démoralisés.

« Finalement, les habitants n'en savent pas plus que nous. Ça ne va pas nous aider, soupira Allen.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de faire le tour de la ville, on trouvera sûrement quelque chose. Seulement, on ne doit pas se séparer. L'existence d'une innocence veut aussi dire la présence d'akumas. Il faut rester prudent » annonça Lenalee.

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête avant de poursuivre leur chemin vers l'une des multiples ruelles autours d'eux. Mais le soleil, déjà peu visible à cause des nuages, disparu entièrement, et bientôt il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le désert blanc.

« Mince, je n'ai pas vu à quel point le temps passe vite ! Les nuages cachent tellement bien le ciel qu'il est impossible de se fier à lui pour s'orienter, lâcha le plus jeune.

- Cherchons un hôtel où loger, nous continuerons nos recherches demain matin. » proposa la jeune chinoise.

* * *

Encore une fois... Cette nuit encore, je chanterai. Quelqu'un finira peut-être par m'entendre. Non, entendre les paroles. Uniquement les paroles.

Ou peut-être que tout ceci restera vain.

Je m'allonge sur la paille étendue au sol. Vraiment... Je ne pense pas que l'avenir puisse me réserver quoique ce soit de bon. Déjà qu'il ne me reste plus rien de mon passé. Sauf cette plume. Celle que je place toujours dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais plus depuis quand je l'ai, exactement, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose de précieux que je dois absolument protéger. Même si c'est sûrement elle la cause de mon malheur. Quant à ma famille, j'en ai juste de vagues souvenirs. Chanter pour un futur sinistre, chanter pour un passé dont je ne sais rien. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire.

_« Singing silently a song of misery,_

_A monster is trapped in a nightmare,_

_Seeking just a little more air,_

_He will come out to this hell ? »_

* * *

Allen Walker se réveilla en sursaut. Pas à cause d'un cauchemar, mais à cause d'une mélodie. Une mélodie douce, mais dont les paroles étaient douloureuses. Sur le lit à côté du sien, Kanda semblait lui aussi réveillé. Sans dire un mot, ils se levèrent tous les deux, attrapèrent une veste à la volée et sortirent de leur chambre en silence. Dans le couloir, Lenalee venait aussi de sortir au vu de ses pieds nus et de son long manteau cachant sûrement sa robe de nuit.

« Vous l'avez entendue aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est bel est bien la voix d'une jeune fille, mais d'où vient cette chanson ? questionna Kanda à son tour.

- Je crois... Qu'elle venait de l'extérieur. Elle n'est pas ici en tout cas. déclara Allen.

- Comment une jeune fille peut-elle chanter dehors à cette heure-ci ? Et par un froid pareil ! Depuis que la nuit est tombée, la neige est tombée encore plus et la température a encore baissé, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- On devrait aller voir ce qu'il se passe. » proposa le plus jeune.

Lenalee accepta et se rua dans sa chambre pour se vêtir correctement, imitée aussitôt par les deux garçons. L'hôtel devant sûrement être fermé de nuit, ils décidèrent de sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kanda et Allen en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Après s'être correctement réceptionnés sur la neige, ils se mirent à courir sur la surface gelée, dans la direction de la chanteuse nocturne.

* * *

J'entends des bruits. Sûrement quelques chats errants en train de chasser. Quoique... Leur démarche est plus vive que celle d'un chat. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, alors ? Personne ne se promène de nuit par ce temps.

Non... Ça ne peut pas être des personnes. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas être désespérée à ce point. En tout cas, je ferais mieux de dormir, je devrai encore chanter demain. Je ferme les yeux, et m'endors tout en chantant doucement ma chanson, pour oublier les bruits qui se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Les bruits se sont soudainement arrêtés, mais à présent j'entends des voix. Et sans que je m'y attende, une main tire doucement le rideau qui cachait ma cage, et je m'arrête immédiatement de chanter. Un peu surprise de cette visite nocturne et inattendue, je me tasse un peu plus au fond de ma petite cage. Je peux voir le propriétaire de la main à présent. Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bizarrement blancs et avec une espèce de symbole sur la partie gauche de son visage. Il me sourit pour me rassurer avant de demander dans une langue étrangère :

« C'était toi qui chantait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je cligne des yeux. Un anglais ? Et bien, je pense pouvoir me faire comprendre un minimum, étant donné que de nombreux anglais viennent ici, j'entends leurs conversations, et pour une raison que j'ignore, je comprend assez bien l'anglais. On a sûrement dû m'apprendre cette langue auparavant. Peut-être avec cette famille dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Enfin, je ne parle pas l'anglais couramment, je sais seulement communiquer un minimum, juste de quoi tenir une conversation.

Je demande alors en anglais ce que ce garçon fait ici. Il me regarde et me répond dans la même langue avec un grand sourire :

« Tu nous a bien appelés, non ? »

Je reste figée. Enfin... Ma chanson a été entendue... ? Mais il a bien dit "nous" ?

Au moment même où j'allais lui demander qui l'accompagnait, il tira un peu plus sur le rideau pour me montrer deux autres personnes. Les deux d'origine asiatique, il y avait une jeune fille avec de longues couettes noires et des yeux de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un autre garçon, que je dirais un peu plus âgé, avec une frange lui couvrant le front et des cheveux noirs attachés en une longue queue de cheval.

La fille s'approche de moi, souriante.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre avant de me stopper. Mon nom ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne me l'a pas demandé. Mais... Quel est mon nom ? Je ne l'ai quand même pas oublié ? En tout cas, j'ai beau chercher, il n'y a qu'un prénom, ou plutôt sonorité qui me vienne à l'esprit.

« Mira. Je m'appelle Mira. »

C'est plutôt bizarre comme nom, on ne dirait même pas un prénom français. Pourtant je suis bien française, que je sache. Fichue mémoire, je veux bien croire que ça fait longtemps que je suis restée ici, mais de là à oublier son propre nom ! Je me demande si c'est normal d'avoir des trous de mémoire comme ça à mon âge.

Tant pis. Mira, ce sera mon prénom temporaire. Je n'ai aucune idée quant à mon nom de famille par contre.

« Je suis Lenalee Lee, et voici Allen Walker et Yu Kanda, me répond-elle en me désignant respectivement le garçon aux cheveux blancs et l'autre à la queue de cheval.

- Enchanté ! » me salut "Allen".

Voyant que Kanda Yu ne s'apprêtait aucunement à dire quoi que ce soit, Allen se met à le disputer :

« Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose !

- Et toi, tu pourrais te taire ! Les présentations sont faites, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ?

- Pff... Avec toi, autant essayer de sympathiser avec un mur.

- Tu vas surtout sympathiser avec mon sabre, tu vas voir ! »

J'aurais juré que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous n'allez pas commencer, vous deux ! » tonna Lenalee.

Allen s'excuse auprès de moi tout en fixant Kanda qui se contente de croiser les bras tout en marmonnant un "Tch !". Une chose est sûre, Lenalee sait se faire obéir.

« Dites, pourquoi des anglais comme vous êtes en France ?

- Disons que nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu enfermée ici ?

- Les gens sont prêts à tout pour gagner de l'argent. Même enlever des personnes ayant des particularités physiques pour les exposer dans la rue » je lance, froidement.

Les trois me regardent en silence. Finalement, Allen s'approche de ma cage et remonte la manche gauche de sa veste.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Je me serais enfuie il y a longtemps, sinon ! C'est l'homme qui me retient prisonnière qui possède la clé pour ouvrir la... »

Tout à coup, le bras d'Allen change complètement de forme, devenu gris et semblant être fait de matière métallique, sa main se transforme en des espèces de griffes. Il s'approche lentement de moi, et donne un grand coup dans les barreaux qui se brisent comme si on cassait de fines baguettes de bois. Il détruit également les chaînes qui se trouvaient à mon cou, à mes chevilles et mes poignets en un seul mouvement.

Je le regarde, ébahie, d'autant plus que cette scène ne semble pas déranger Lenalee ou Kanda le moins du monde.

« Oui, ou on peu détruire les barreaux comme tu viens de le faire, aussi. »

Allen me tend la main à travers l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer, après que son bras soit redevenu normal. J'hésite un peu, et la prends finalement pour qu'il m'aide à descendre. Mes pieds nus touchent la couche de neige et je réprime un léger frisson.

« Tu es pied nus ! Tu vas attraper froid ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude du froid, maintenant. Après tout, ça fait des mois que je suis enfermée dans cette cage sans moyen de se réchauffer, le rassurais-je. »

Il ne semble pas très convaincu.

« Et puis j'aime bien le froid !

- Tu ne veux pas monter sur mon dos, plutôt ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure.

- D'accord.

- Tu as dis qu'un homme t'as enlevée pour tes particularités physiques, mais je ne vois rien d'anormal chez toi.»

Tout le monde se retourne vers Kanda, qui vient de parler. Allen me scrute de haut en bas.

« Maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi.»

Je recule un peu. Leur montrer ou pas ? La dernière fois qu'on m'a vue comme ça, on m'a enfermée dans une cage et exploitée durant des mois. Certes, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à faire ça, mais... Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de laisser ce secret caché. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'aurais peut-être dû surveiller mes paroles tout à l'heure. Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait le garçon qui semble s'intéresser le moins aux autres qui feraient remarquer ce détail. Finalement il écoute peut-être quand on parle.

Le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant, et les regards de plus en plus insistants. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dire ou pas dire ? Hum... Je pourrais peut-être leur montrer pour les remercier de m'avoir sortie de là. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple... Bon. Je pense que je peux leur faire confiance.

Je prends la plume posée dans mes cheveux et la leur montre. Tous s'approchent pour mieux l'examiner : il s'agit d'une plume blanche, avec une sorte de croix mêlée à un flocon dessus.

Puis je la place devant mes lèvres et souffle doucement dessus. Une lumière aveuglante éblouit tout le monde. Une fois que la lumière s'apaise, je rouvre mes yeux. De longues ailes blanches sont apparues dans mon dos. Des plumes de la même couleur passent autours de mon cou ainsi que dessus et dessous mes épaules et des sortes de flammes vertes sortent de mon dos, à l'endroit où se trouvent les racines de mes ailes. Et ma plume a disparu.

« Alors c'était toi... souffla Allen.

Devant mon air étonné, il s'approche de moi pour m'expliquer :

« Tu sais quand on t'a dit qu'on était venus en France pour trouver quelque chose... »

Je tends l'oreille, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

« Eh bien il s'agissait de toi ! »

* * *

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... Mais il devait être écrit !  
Je ne voudrais pas faire avancer l'histoire trop vite, en fait, je préfère avancer tranquille pour le moment, parce que quand ça va bouger...

Bah, ça va bouger.

Voilà. Et comme j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je publierai **toutes les semaines**, à présent !

Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. 2ème nuit : La nuit de poursuites

Hey, hey, voici le chapitre numéro deuuuuux !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : Tout le monde SAUF Mira appartiennent à Katura Hoshino !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Course-poursuite**

« Pardon ? balbutia la jeune fille.

- C'était toi qu'on cherchait, répéta le jeune garçon à la chevelure blanche.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

La jeune chinoise intervint :

« Nous sommes à la recherche des personnes comme toi. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et sur le coup de la surprise, ses ailes disparurent, laissant à la place une plume retomber lentement vers le sol. La fille la saisie avant qu'elle ne touche la neige et la replaça dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène, avant de parler, méfiante :

« Des gens comme moi... C'est à dire, capable de faire ce que je viens de faire à l'instant ?

- Exactement, répondit Lenalee.

- Et comme vous m'avez trouvée, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je crois bien que tu vas devoir nous suivre.

- Je le savais ! siffla Mira. vous voulez faire pareil que ce sale type et me vendre comme une bête de foire. »

Ses yeux turquoises les toisèrent, haineux.

« Quoi ? Non, il y a un malentendu ! se précipita Allen.

- Si vous m'avez fait sortir de là, c'est seulement pour ça. Mais maintenant, il est hors de question que je retourne dans une cage !

- Non, attends ! » cria la jeune chinoise.

La jeune fille se mit alors à courir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les trois coéquipiers tentèrent de la rattraper, mais ce fut vain.

« On ne voit rien, impossible de la chercher. On ne voit pas à trois mètres, maintenant, grogna Kanda.

- Elle a dû croire qu'on essayait de rassembler des personnes particulières par pur profit. Elle a sûrement dû être traumatisée par ces longs mois qu'elle a passé en cage. Je pense que je peux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. À peine sortie de sa prison, des inconnus lui demandent de la suivre sans même lui demander son avis, fit Allen.

- De toute façon, il faut qu'elle vienne avec nous, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle n'a pas le choix. » répondit fermement le japonais.

* * *

***MIRA***

**...**

**..**

**.**

Je tente de courir le plus loin possible. Mais mes jambes encore frêles et tremblantes refusent de me porter plus loin. Je m'arrête un instant à un coin de rue et essaie tant bien que mal à rester debout. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de courir et mes jambes ont du perdre l'habitude. J'ai aussi perdu de l'endurance, je suis déjà essoufflée. Je m'appuie contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle et réfléchir.

Finalement... Les gens sont tous pareils. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est l'argent et la gloire. Et on ne peut se fier à personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de leurs montrer mes ailes ? Je n'aurais jamais dû et je le savais.

Ma respiration devient peu à peu normale. Je reprend donc ma marche tout en m'appuyant sur le mur. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je n'ai pas de destination, de toute façon.

Je me stoppe. J'ai été libérée, mais au final, pour quoi faire ? Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas si des gens m'attendent. J'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée d'être libre que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Cette fois, mes jambes ont définitivement décidées de me lâcher. Je m'effondre silencieusement dans la neige. Je crois que le froid à finit par engourdir tous mes membres. À moins que ce ne soit la fatigue.

« Allen, Kanda ! J'ai cru entendre du bruit par ici ! » cria une voix féminine.

Je sursaute. Déjà retrouvée ? Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour me lever et tenter quelques pas, juste pour m'éloigner. Puis, voyant que j'y arrive sans trop de problèmes, je me met à courir. La neige couvre le bruit de mes pas et je pense les avoir semé. Pour le moment.

Alors que je jetais un œil derrière pour m'assurer qu'ils ne me voient pas, j'heurte quelque chose de plein fouet, et le contrecoup m'envoie retomber dans la neige.

Après m'être remise du choc, je lève la tête pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Que peut bien faire un homme ici, seul et par un froid pareil ? Un fêtard qui revient de soirée, sans doute. L'obscurité ne me permet pas bien de voir son visage. Et bizarrement, il n'a pas bougé même après l'avoir bousculé. Cet homme m'a l'air louche, je ferais mieux de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Je me relève, enlève le peu de neige s'étant posée sur ma robe de fortune, et me prépare à partir. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les terribles tremblement de l'homme que je m'arrêtais en plein mouvement. Il semble prit de convulsions. Son corps grossit tout à coup, déchirant ses habits. Il devient plus rond, et des excroissances poussent sur tout son corps. Il émet un son métallique qui me pétrifie sur place.

Je le regarde s'élever dans les airs, trop horrifiée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? La chose qui se tient en face de moi n'a plus rien d'humain, désormais. Il s'agit maintenant d'une masse de forme arrondie et hérissée de ce qui semble être des canons. Au centre, je peux apercevoir un visage déformé par une expression douloureuse. Les canons se dirigent vers moi, et cette fois je n'en peux plus :

Je hurle tout ce que j'ai dans les poumons. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent même plus tellement elles tremblent. Je me met à reculer en rampant, mais la créature avance au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne, les canons toujours menaçants.

« C'est un cauchemar... »

Cette fois, mon corps ne répond plus. Je suis complètement paralysée. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier. Et il continue de s'approcher.

Un mètre...

Vingt centimètres...

Deux centimètres...

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fait entendre. J'ai le temps de voir Lenalee à mes côtés et Kanda et Allen abattre leurs armes sur le monstre qui explose dans un terrible fracas.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Lenalee, paniquée.

Je l'entend à peine. Mes yeux sont fixés sur le monstre qui se désintègre et dont les cendres se dirigent vers le ciel, inverse à la direction où les flocons de neiges se dirigent, malgré la couleur qui y ressemble.

« Mira, comment tu te sens ? s'inquiète Allen à son tour. Tu es blessée ? »

Je ne lui répond pas et tente simplement de retrouver mes esprits, ainsi que calmer mon cœur qui s'emballe, pendant que Lenalee vérifie si je n'ai pas de blessure.

« C'est bon, elle n'a rien. Physiquement, en tout cas. »

Elle regarde mon visage sans expression et mon corps tremblant. Mon regard devient vide et je concentre les forces qu'il me reste pour rester consciente.

Je sens juste qu'on me soulève pour me poser sur le dos de quelqu'un. Je crois que c'est Allen. On a aussi déposé une veste sur mes épaules. Si je pouvais, je me serais encore débattue, mais pour cette fois, je me laisse faire. Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir. Je me laisse donc porter vers une destination que je ne connais pas. De toute façon, que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie.

Je sens Allen s'arrêter. Un petit coup d'œil m'informe qu'il s'apprête à escalader le mur d'un hôtel.

« Tu peux t'accrocher à moi ? » me murmura-t-il.

Je lui répond un vague "Hn" alors que je m'agrippe un peu plus fort à ses vêtements. Il commence à grimper sur la paroi et bientôt, nous atteignons une chambre. Il me pose un instant sur un des lits et part aider Lenalee. Mais pas Kanda. Ce dernier arrive néanmoins sans encombre.

Et je crois que je vais bientôt m'endormir...

* * *

Une jeune chinoise se réveilla. Finalement, elle aussi s'était endormie sur le lit où reposait Mira. Seulement, en se levant, elle se rendit compte d'une chose :

Le lit était vide.

« Allen ! Kanda ! Mira a disparu ! » cria-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans la chambre où ils avaient dormi.

Comme Mira s'était endormie sur le lit de Kanda, ils n'ont pas voulu la réveiller - sauf Kanda - et Lenalee avait tenu à rester à ses côtés. Elle avait donc prêté sa chambre aux garçons, car il y avait également deux lits.

Kanda était déjà levé, habillé et finissait sa queue de cheval. Quant à Allen, il venait tout juste de se réveiller sous les cris de Lenalee.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna-t-il, encore endormi.

- Mira n'est plus là ! Elle s'est encore échappée !

- Quoi ? gronda Kanda, On va encore devoir la chercher ?

- Oui. Et on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite. Les draps sont encore chauds, elle ne doit pas être très loin.

- Je pars devant. Hors de question d'attendre que pousse de soja soit prêt.

- Je me dépêche, c'est bon ! s'énerva Allen en se levant et en attrapant le premier T-shirt venu.

- Dans ce cas, on se rejoint dehors ! » ajouta Lenalee en se ruant dans sa chambre.

* * *

***Mira***

**...**

**..**

**.**

Je me promène dans un coin de rue très emprunté des habitants. Je dois faire tâche avec ma robe déchirée. Surtout que c'est une robe que mon ancien tyran m'a obligée à porter, pour "être présentable au public", elle n'est donc pas particulièrement jolie. Il n'empêche que j'ai grandi entre temps, et la robe ne me va plus du tout. Trop courte, mais surtout trop déchirée. Et comparée aux autre femmes autours de moi, je dois faire piètre allure.

Je m'arrête devant la vitrine d'une petite boutique de vêtements, et je m'observe dans la glace. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me contempler dans un miroir. Ça me fait bizarre.

Ma peau est très claire, je n'ai été que peu exposée au soleil, surtout que les nuages couvrent le ciel en journée. Et depuis que j'ai été enfermée, il n'a pas cessé de neiger.

Mes cheveux, eux, sont longs et noirs, ce qui contraste grandement avec la plume que j'installe toujours dans mes cheveux. Ils ont beaucoup poussé, je ne les avait pas de cette taille : ils m'arrivent au creux du dos maintenant. Cependant, les pointes ne sont pas égalisées et certaines mèches sont plus courtes que d'autres, et n'étant pas coiffée, mes cheveux en bataille me donne un air de hérisson. Une mèche me cache en partie mon œil droit.

D'ailleurs, mes yeux sont étonnamment bleu turquoise, bleus avec des reflets verts. Couleur peu commune, c'est vrai. Je me demande s'ils ont toujours été comme ça. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé avant mon enfermement. Je trouve ça étrange...

Quand à ma robe... Elle est d'un bleu pâle aux bordures blanches. Enfin, grises, maintenant. Initialement, elle avait de longues manche, mais seulement l'une d'elles est restée, l'autre a été déchirée il y a bien longtemps. Ma jupe est un peu déchirée, et se termine en queue de pie. Ce ne sont pas des vêtements faits pour être porté lorsque l'on se promène, mais des vêtements destinés à attirer le public.

Je ferais mieux de continuer mon chemin. Les autres se sont sûrement lancés à ma recherche. Même si cette nuit a été la meilleure depuis des lustres, je ne peux pas rester ici.

Et puis, dans cette foule, je doute qu'ils puissent me reconnaître. De plus, ils n'ont certainement pas pu voir clairement mon visage hier soir. Par contre, pour ce qui est de mes vêtements, je pense qu'ils pourront me reconnaître sans peine.

Je réfléchis tout en marchant quand un homme me bouscule. Outrée, je lui crie :

« S'excuser quand on bouscule une personne serait la moindre des poli... »

Jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage. Des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, un regard noir et dur, difficile de se tromper. J'avale ma salive et tente de faire demi-tour le plus discrètement possible. Du moins, quand on vient de crier sur une personne.

« Eh, attends un peu... »

Sans attendre la suite, je m'enfuis en courant. Je bouscule quelques personnes sur mon chemin, mais je réussi sans peine à me faufiler, contrairement à Kanda qui s'énerve sur tout le monde car, étant plus grand que moi, il ne peut m'imiter.

Je lance un regard en arrière. Je vois Allen qui semble tout juste d'arriver empêcher Kanda de sortir son sabre, et Lenalee, à côté qui semble me chercher du regard. Et je crois qu'elle m'a trouvée. Peu importe, elle n'arrivera pas à me rattraper maintenant.

Assez fière de moi, je continue à courir. Je sens juste un vent puissant provenir de mon dos, quand une personne m'arrête en me bloquant contre elle :

« Attrapée ! »

Je lève la tête.

« Lenalee ?! Mais c'est impossible, tu étais derrière il y a quelques... »

Elle me souris, et je suis tellement perdue que j'en oublie de m'enfuir. Ce qui donne largement le temps à Allen et Kanda de nous rejoindre. Je peine à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Lenalee a bien dû remarquer ma tête ahurie, puisqu'elle me propose de m'expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire. De toute façon, ils diront ce qu'ils veulent, je ne resterai pas avec eux.

Ils m'emmènent dans un endroit un peu plus loin, et surtout moins fréquenté. Ils me font asseoir sur un banc, et Kanda a bien insisté sur le fait que je n'ai pas intérêt à fuir de nouveau. Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié la course-poursuite.

Lenalee prend la parole :

« Je ne pourrai pas t'expliquer tout ça en détail maintenant, commença-t-elle, Mais je te raconterai ce que tu dois savoir plus tard. »

Je me retiens de justesse de lui répondre que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir quoi que ce soit.

« Pour faire simple, dans le monde, il y a dispersé cent-neuf fragments d'un cube. C'est ce qu'on appelle "l'innocence". »

Je tends l'oreille. Pourquoi me raconte-t-elle ça ?

« Ce sont des fragments d'un cube divin, capables de purifier et combattre des akumas.

- Des akumas ?

- Oui. Comme celui qui t'a attaquée hier soir. »

Mon cœur rate un battement au souvenir de cette scène.

« Et certaines personnes sont capables de maîtriser ces cubes. On les appelle les "compatibles". Et tu fais partie des ces personnes, tout comme Allen, Kanda et moi.

- Attends, s'il te plaît. Tu es en train de me dire... Que je suis capable de maîtriser le pouvoir d'un cube ? Mais je n'en ai pas !

- À la base, ce ne sont que des cubes, mais lorsqu'ils sont en possession de leur compatible, ils obtiennent une forme qui leur est propre. Tu as deviné quelle était la tienne ? »

Ma main se dirige instinctivement vers ma plume. Je la retire de mes cheveux, et la fixe longuement.

« Ces cubes ont un pouvoir spécial unique qui dépend généralement de son utilisateur, m'explique-t-elle. Tout à l'heure, dans la rue, j'ai utilisé mon innocence pour te rattraper. Grâce à elle, ma vitesse est démultipliée. »

Cette histoire est un peu dingue, mais il faut avouer qu'elle tient la route.

Je joue avec ma plume entre mes doigts.  
Alors cette si petite chose détiendrait un grand pouvoir, hm ? J'avais déjà parfaitement compris que c'est grâce à elle que j'avais des ailes, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, après tout, j'y étais habituée, alors je ne me posais pas de questions.

Et j'imagine qu'il y a encore des choses que j'ignore. Mais en tout cas...

Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis : je ne viendrai pas avec eux.

* * *

Pas plus avancée que la dernière fois, hein ?

Je sais, ça traîne encooore, mais on change de décor la prochaine fois ! Promis !

C'est juste que ce chapitre donne plus d'informations sur Mira, et son caractère, je me devait de l'écrire.

Alors, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. 3ème nuit : La nuit de visites

Voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre vite-fait, je dois partir à la foire (là où se retrouvent les fous, voyons ! )

Comme promis, on change de décor !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

PS : L'univers de D. Gray Man appartient toujours à Katsura Hoshino... Seule Mira m'appartient.

re-PS : Merci encore pour les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Congrégation de l'Ombre.**

Cela faisait faisait huit jours qu'Allen, Kanda et Lenalee étaient arrivés en France. Huit jours qu'ils avaient rencontré Mira.

Huit jours que cette dernière passait à s'échapper.

Pour la dix-neuvième fois de la journée, elle courrait en espérant semer ses poursuivants. Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis le pied dehors, mais ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit, c'est qu'au temps où elle était enfermée, elle ne laissait pas une occasion pour se défiler - même si on finissait toujours par la retrouver. Ce qui explique entre autre, le fait qu'elle ai retrouvé plutôt rapidement ses capacités à courir vite.

Lenalee n'osait pas se servir de son innocence, elle risquait de blesser les passants, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup dans leur chasse.

Mira se dirigeait actuellement vers un petit pont qui surplombait une rivière gelée depuis des mois. Vu de là, le paysage enneigé était vraiment magnifique. En courant, elle suivit des yeux un flocon emporté par le vent, mais ne vit pas qu'elle se dirigeait droit un homme qui peignait l'horizon blanc. Elle le percuta de plein fouet sous les yeux des exorcistes qu'on pouvait voir l'appeler au loin.

Au moment où elle se releva pour reprendre sa course, elle se rendit compte que l'homme ne lâchait pas son bras. C'est là qu'un détail la frappa : la tenue de l'homme ressemblait étrangement à celle des exorcistes.

« On dirait que mes camarades sont à ta recherche. »

Cet homme était manifestement d'origine française. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés attachés en une couette un peu lâche et sa moustache bien taillée lui donnaient un air sympathique. Par la présence de lunettes et d'un air de bon papa, on pouvait lui donner la quarantaine environ.

Mira aurait bien pu le trouver sympathique s'il l'avait lâchée AVANT que les exorcistes n'arrivent. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs le connaître.

« Maréchal Tiedoll ! s'exclama Lenalee, visiblement surprise.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda kanda, moins enthousiaste que son amie.

- N'a-t-on plus le droit de se resourcer dans son pays natal, mon petit Yu ?

- Je ne suis pas "votre petit Yu", grinça le japonais.

- Quand à toi, je crois bien que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés auparavant, je me trompe ? continua le maréchal en s'adressant à Allen.

- C'est exact. Je suis Allen Walker, enchanté, s'inclina poliment le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Je suis le maréchal Froi Tiedoll, enchanté de même. Et qui est donc cette jeune fille ? » interrogea-t-il en désignant Mira, attrapée par Lenalee.

La jeune fille en question ne répondant pas, ce fut la chinoise qui prit la parole :

« Voici Mira, une nouvelle exorciste !

- Mais je vous ai déjà dit...

- J'espère que tu te plairas à la congrégation. Mais on ne parle que anglais là-bas, tu auras peut-être un peu de mal. Je sais ! Je vais faire un bout de chemin avec vous, comme ça je pourrais t'apprendre un peu plus la langue. »

**OooOOooO**

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Le Maréchal Tiedoll est actuellement en train de m'enseigner ce que je ne savais pas, que ce soit sur la congrégation ou l'anglais. Malgré le petit accent français qu'il me reste, je peux le parler assez bien.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la congrégation, j'ai pu comprendre que c'est une organisation secrète qui rassemble les exorcistes venus de toute la planète. "Exorcistes", c'est l'un des noms que l'on donne aux "élus", ceux qui ont été choisis par le cube divin. On les appelle également "apôtres de dieu". Et le cube divin désigne aussi l'innocence. Il me reste encore des tas de choses a apprendre, apparemment.

Tss... Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

« Dans votre rapport, vous avez énoncé que vous aviez attrapé le compatible dès la première nuit. Mais je voudrais savoir... Pourquoi vous avez mis neuf jours pour revenir ici ? »

Retour à la congrégation. Allen et Lenalee faisaient face au grand intendant, Kanda n'ayant pas souhaité venir, ils devaient se débrouiller pour leur rapport de mission.

« En effet, commença la jeune sœur, Il se trouve que le compatible en question disparaît de vue assez facilement et qu'il a bien failli nous échapper une dizaine de fois. Nous avons donc mis un jour pour l'attraper, et le reste du temps à le chercher quand il s'enfuyait lorsque nous nous dirigions vers l'Angleterre. Heureusement, pendant le temps où il était en compagnie du maréchal Tiedoll, il a cessé toute tentative d'échappement. Seulement, le maréchal nous a quittés soudainement. Et depuis, on a été obligés d'attacher le compatible. »

Derrière, Mira fulminait. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, ils avaient finalement réussi à l'amener à "L'Ordre Noir". Pendant les quelques - rares - moments où elle n'essayait pas de s'échapper, le maréchal Tiedoll lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait le rôle de cette organisation secrète. Entre autre, détruire les akumas et rassembler les innocences ainsi que leur compatible, qui étaient appelés "exorcistes" ou "apôtres de dieu".

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'entrer dans les détails, vu que Mira ne laissait passer aucune occasion de se défiler. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à l'organisation, elle ne risquait plus de s'échapper. Du moins, en théorie.

Komui lança un œil à la nouvelle recrue.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, après tout. Vous avez ramené un compatible, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tss... grinça Mira.

- Désolé de t'avoir attachée, Mira, s'excusa Allen. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Je peux te détacher maintenant, si tu veux. »

Le jeune garçon retira les liens qui immobilisaient la jeune fille.

« Je peux te faire visiter, si tu veux, proposa la jeune chinoise, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle attrapa la main de la nouvelle venue et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Mira se laissa faire. Lenalee avait été particulièrement gentille avec elle, elle pouvait bien faire un effort.

Pendant le trajet, de nombreuses personnes, principalement des hommes, saluaient Lenalee avec entrain.

« Tu connais beaucoup de monde, observa Mira.

- Oui ! Je suis ici depuis un moment, tu sais. Ici, c'est un peu ma maison. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, d'ailleurs. Toi aussi, bientôt, j'en suis sûre !

- Si tu le dis... Et il y a beaucoup d'homme, il n'y a pas de femmes, ici ?

- Si, mais très peu seulement. Cette organisation est secrète, et quand on y travaille, cela veut dire qu'on est près à s'exposer au danger. Fatalement, il n'y a presque que des hommes ici.

- Et ce sont tous des exorcistes ?

- Non. En réalité, nous ne sommes que très peu. Ceux que tu as vu sont principalement des traqueurs. Les scientifiques ne les fréquentent pas trop et préfèrent rester au centre de recherche.

Lenalee fixait Mira en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda cette dernière, gênée d'être ainsi dévisagée.

- Rien! » lui répondit-t-elle, toujours avec un sourire. « Je me disais juste que tu commençais à t'intéresser à la congrégation. »

Mira se surprit elle-même : Lenalee avait raison. Elle posait des questions alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par l'organisation.

_« Non... C'est juste de la curiosité, c'est tout. Rien à voir avec un intérêt quelconque. Voilà. C'est juste de la curiosité. » se disait-elle._

Cependant, elle ne posa aucune autre question. Après quelques instant de marche - la congrégation était très grande - elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Lenalee poussa. Il n'y avait dans la pièce, qu'un lit, une commode et une table de chevet. Mira nota qu'il y avait également une fenêtre donnant sur un paysage en hauteur. Au cas ou.

« Voilà ! Dorénavant, ce sera ta chambre. La décoration est un peu sobre, mais tu peux toujours ajouter tes affaires personnelles et décorer un peu si ça ne te plaît pas ! Maintenant, je vais te montrer la section scientifique, ensuite on ira à la cantine et... »

Un gargouillement d'estomac l'interrompit.

« À moins que tu ne veuille d'abord passer par le self ?

- ... S'il te plaît... » murmura Mira en détournant son visage, embarrassée.

Lenalee lui répondit par un sourire et l'emmena de suite au réfectoire. Les portes immenses s'ouvrirent, laissant voir une salle énorme. Des dizaines de tables d'environ douze places, voire plus, étaient alignées.

« Nous y voici. Cette salle est toujours ouverte, et c'est aussi l'un des endroits préférés d'Allen. Notre chef cuisinier est très talentueux, je vais te le présenter. »

Mira suivit Lenalee dans les cuisines. Un homme, plutôt musclé, mat de peau, avec de fines lunettes de soleil et des cheveux violets tressés à l'arrière ne tarda pas à se montrer.

« Oh ! Bonjour Lenalee ! Tiens ! Ce ne serait pas la petite nouvelle qui t'accompagne ? Enchanté ! Je suis Jerry, le chef cuisinier.

- Enchantée de même. Je suis Mira, répondit machinalement "la petite nouvelle".

- Je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Tu te plairas vite, ici, crois-moi ! Alors, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, ma petite Mira ! Je peux tout te préparer !

- Qu'importe. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Tu me laisses le choix, alors ? Très bien, je ferais en sorte que ce soit un délice ! s'écria Jerry en se fourrant dans les fourneaux. Je fais vite, ne bouge pas !

En effet, quelques minutes après seulement, le cuisinier revint avec un plat bien garnit.

- Je t'ai préparé un curry, en espérant que tu aimeras !

- Ça ne fait pas un peu... beaucoup ?

- Tu dois être affamée, non ?

- Pas tant que... »

_« Grooouuiiic ! »_

« ... Si, un peu.

- Alors, régale-toi ! Et toi, ma petite Lenalee ? Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?

- Non, merci. Je ne fais que lui faire visiter.

- D'accord ! Si tu as un petit creux, fais moi signe ! » lança joyeusement Jerry.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent et s'assirent à une table. Allen ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, une montagne de nourriture dans les bras. Mira en lâcha sa fourchette.

« Tu vas manger... tout ça ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Hahaha, ça t'étonne, n'est-ce pas ? rit doucement Lenalee. C'est vrai que ça fait toujours bizarre au début, mais on s'y habitue.

- Mais... C'est normal de manger autant ?

- _Ch'_est _fr_ai qu'on n'a pas pu t'ex_ch_pliquer les différentes _ch_ortes d'exor_ch_i_ch_tes, réussi à dire Allen, la bouche pleine.

- Ah, il y a plusieurs sortes d'exorcistes ?

- Oui. Ils sont répertoriés en trois catégories : le type équipement, comme Kanda et moi, le type gardien comme Hevlaska, et enfin, le type symbiotique, comme Allen. Et comme la puissance de ce dernier puise dans ses propres réserves, il a besoin de manger en quantité, lui expliqua la chinoise. On vérifiera ton type après.

- Je vois... au fait... Qui est cet "Hevlaska" ?

- Tu le rencontreras tout à l'heure, patience. En tout cas, je peux te dire que c'est une des personnes les plus importantes de l'Ordre Noir. Il stocke les innocences qu'on ramène et les protège. Il est aussi capable de calculer le taux de résonance d'un exorciste avec son innocence. Mais tu comprendras plus tard. On ira le voir après s'être rendues à la section scientifique. Il faut te préparer un uniforme. »

Mira passa plus de temps à admirer Allen descendre la pile de nourriture qu'à manger. Mais elle réussi tout de même à finir son assiette, bien qu'elle était remplie à ras bord. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Allen.

« Dis, Mira... on ne sait pas grand chose de toi. Tu as quel âge ? » demanda Allen, entre deux cuisses de poulet.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instant, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? s'étonna Lenalee.

- Non. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens même pas de mon prénom, alors mon âge...

- Tu veux dire que ton vrai nom n'est pas Mira ?

- Je l'ai choisi par hasard. Enfin, je pense.

- Il faudrait peut-être en informer grand frère... »

Mira haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça. Ça me reviendra sûrement. »

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Je crois qu'on peut y aller, finit-elle, en contemplant son assiette vide.

- On _ch_e revoit tout à l'heure ! _Ch_e finis de man_ch_er !

- Bien sûr ! Allez, on y va. »

Elles sortirent de la salle et avancèrent dans les nombreux couloirs de la bâtisse et ouvrirent de gigantesques portes donnant sur une pièce tout aussi énorme - comme l'ensemble du bâtiment.

« Et voici la section scientifique ! Mon frère, celui que tu as vu dans le bureau mal rangé, en est le chef. Même s'il n'y travaille pas souvent...

- Bonjour Lenalee ! Tu viens nous rendre visite ? »

Un jeune garçon avec d'épaisses lunettes et dont les cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval s'avança, tout sourire.

« Pas qu'une simple visite, je vous présente Mira ! C'est la nouvelle exorciste.

- Ah ! C'est donc toi ! On peut enfin te rencontrer, ton arrivée était très attendue. Depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis que Kanda nous a contacté avec son golem, je crois. Vous avez eu des soucis en route ?

- Si on veut... ronchonna Mira.

- Tu viens sûrement pour la tenue d'exorciste ? Laisse moi juste prendre tes mesures, il sera près d'ici très peu de temps. »

Il sortit un mètre d'une de ses poches, et commença à prendre des mesures un peu partout avant de reporter les notes sur un calepin.

« Voilà, c'est noté ! Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez, le temps qu'on le fabrique.

- Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à aller voir Hevlaska. Grand frère comptais nous y attendre, on peut y aller tout de suite. »

* * *

Dans une salle immense, une créature blanche installée au milieu de la pièce observait, malgré ses yeux non-visibles, les deux jeunes filles qui avançaient vers elle.

« Tu es Mira, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpellée s'arrêta net à l'entente de son "supposé" prénom.

« C'est exact, finit-elle par répondre.

- Je suis Hevlaska, le gardien des innocences. On t'a déjà certainement expliqué mon rôle au sein de cette organisation.

- A peu près. Conserver les innocences jusqu'à trouver leur compatible, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est cela. »

Sa voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'une femme, semblait résonner dans la salle. Quand on lui avait parlé de cet "Hevlaska", Mira pensait avoir affaire à une personne plus... humaine. En effet, il s'agissait là d'une créature difficilement qualifiable. Entièrement blanche, et sans forme particulière, il n'y avait d'humain qu'une bouche et un nez, le reste de son corps qui descend à quelques étages dessous, n'étant pas visible.

« Approche, n'ai pas peur. »

D'abord méfiante, malgré la voix particulièrement apaisante de cette entité, Mira se décida à avancer après que Lenalee lui ai lancé un regard pour l'encourager.

« Je vais calculer ton taux de résonance avec ton innocence. Laisse-toi faire. »

Des espèces de tentacules blanches entourèrent Mira, bien que sur ses gardes, n'osait pas bouger. Tandis que les tentacules l'amenaient à hauteur du visage d'Hevlaska, elle pu voir Komui et Allen, qui étaient entrés entre temps, observer la scène.

« Pourrais-tu activer ton innocence ? »

La jeune fille, qui n'avait jusque là fait appel à son innocence uniquement par besoin, ne savait quoi faire. Alors, elle ferma les yeux :

_« Innocence... Activation ! »_

Sa plume tomba de ses cheveux et flotta toute seule. Puis elle se divisa en de multitudes autres plumes blanches qui passèrent derrière son dos, par dessous, par dessus les bras ainsi qu'autour de son cou et des flammes vertes sortirent de son dos. Hevlaska commença à compter :

« 6, 18, 27, 43, 52... 61... 68... 70... 71... 72... Oui, 72%. »

Les tentacules reposèrent lentement la jeune fille aux yeux turquoises sur le sol qui désactiva son innocence en mettant pied à terre. Komui s'approcha d'elle.

« Bien. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ton innocence à l'air d'être de type équipement. Il faudrait lui donner un nom.

- On donne des noms aux innocences ?

- Oui, cela nous permet de mieux les identifier. Alors... que dirais-tu... de "Blessed Wings"?

- Comme vous voudrez, si vous croyez que ce nom correspond à mon innocence, je vous laisse le choix.

- Bien, affaire classée ! Blessed Wings, innocence de type équipement, à 72% de synchronisation, en possession de Mira... Mira comment ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit un court instant.

« Chrome. Mira Chrome.

- Bien, mademoiselle Chrome. Dès à présent, vous êtes exorciste ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! »

* * *

Je pense publier mes chapitres le samedi, au lieu de dimanche. Car je n'y ai pas accès dès le matin, et le temps qu'il soit visible, ça prend du temps, et peut-être que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas le lire en semaine.

Donc, à samedi prochain, pour la première mission de Mira !


	5. 4ème nuit : La nuit de rencontres

Hey hey !

Nouveau chapitre, avec une première mission pour Mira !

Si vous avez regardé l'anime, vous comprendrez. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu...  
Bah, vous comprendrez quand même, pas de panique !

Pour l'instant, l'histoire suit l'anime. Donc si vous ne lisez que le manga, vous aurez des trucs de nouveaux.

Bref.

Je vous laisse ce chapitre !

PS : D. Gray Man ne m'appartient pas... (comme c'est dommaaaage...)

Mira est ma seule créature !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Chaud ou froid ?**

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que je suis arrivée à la congrégation. Et, chose étonnante, je n'ai même pas essayé de m'échapper. De toute façon, vu comment ce bâtiment est façonné, j'aurais eu du mal. C'est extrêmement bien gardé et protégé, impossible d'entrer ou sortir sans que quelqu'un ne le sache.

Bref. Durant ces quelques jours passés ici, j'ai pu un peu apprendre comment se déroule le quotidien. Même si je me suis surtout entraînée à utiliser mon innocence. J'ai pu améliorer mon temps de synchronisation, c'est à dire que j'arrive à garder mes ailes plus longtemps. J'ai aussi appris à les utiliser à peu près comme il faut. Voler dans la salle d'entraînement m'a semblé très naturel, comparé à d'autres. Mais mon innocence ne me sert pas qu'à ça, il s'agit avant tout d'une arme anti-akumas.

Quand je ne suis pas dans la salle d'entraînement, soit je reste dans ma chambre, soit je suis avec Lenalee, du moins, quand elle n'est pas en mission. Je dois bien avouer que je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, son frère m'a demandée à son bureau. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une mission ? Je n'en ai encore effectué aucune, par manque d'expérience, sûrement.

Je m'avance donc dans sa salle de "travail", parmis les papiers qui recouvrent le sol, et y retrouve Komui, mais aussi Allen et Kanda.

« Détestez-vous le froid ? ou la chaleur ? demanda soudainement le grand intendant.

- Aucun des deux en particulier, répondit Allen.

- Je ne crains pas le froid, mais je ne sais pas ce qui en est de la chaleur, je n'y ai jamais été exposée, pourquoi ?

- Ce que nous pensions être une tempête de neige s'est soldée par être une grande vague de chaleur. S'il s'agit d'une innocence, j'aimerais que vous la récupériez. »

Kanda fixe Allen du regard :

« Pff... Encore avec toi ? »

Avec ces deux-là, ça promet.

* * *

Mira, Allen et Kanda étaient prêts à partir sur la barque qui les descendraient en bas du QG, quand deux invités s'ajoutèrent.

L'un ne comptais déjà plus les années, il était de petite taille, ses cheveux clairs rassemblés en une couette restaient étrangement en l'air, et du khôl entourait ses yeux.

L'autre, plus jeune, dont la chevelure rousse pointée vers le ciel semblait évoquer des flamme, malgré le bandeau lui cachant son œil droit, gardait un air joyeux et convivial. Son seul œil vert visible pétillait.

Et tous deux portaient la tenue d'exorcistes. Au moment de monter à bord, le rouquin informa ses coéquipiers de sa présence lors de leur mission. Ils ne se connaissaient apparemment pas, puisque le japonais marmonna un "Quel boulet...".

« Ravi aussi de faire ta connaissance, Yu ! ironisa le plus jeune. Je suis Lavi !

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

- Nous sommes exorcistes, nous aussi, alors faisons de notre mieux pour écraser les akumas ensemble, d'accord ?

- Ravi de travailler avec toi. » déclara machinalement Allen.

Devant le silences de la seule fille du groupe, Lavi reprit :

« Toi, tu es Mira, je me trompe ? La nouvelle exorciste.

- Hn...

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, hein ? C'est pas grave, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Hn... »

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu dormir dans le train. C'est incroyable comme ce Lavi peut parler. Pour dire des choses tout à fait inintéressantes qui plus est. Et il a trouvé drôle de gribouiller des dessins ridicules sur le visage d'Allen, apparemment. S'il avait touché au mien, je l'aurais encastré dans son siège.

Puis, une fois arrivés en gare, une tempête de neige est arrivée. Ce n'est pas la neige ou le froid qui m'auraient dérangée, mais avec le chemin enneigé et le vent terrible qui souffle, impossible de chercher quoi que ce soit.

La traqueur sensé nous guider s'est présenté à nous. Sur la tête d'Allen, je remarque une petite boule jaune se faire emporter par un vent plus puissant que les autres. Par réflexe, je la rattrape et l'examine de plus près.

C'est jaune, rond, et ça a des ailes. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un golem ? C'est un objet servant à la communication entre les exorcistes. J'en ai reçu un, mais il ne ressemble pas à celui-là. Le mien est noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun.

Devant mon intérêt pour cette petite chose, Allen s'adresse à moi :

« Merci d'avoir récupéré Timcanpy !

- Timcanpy ? C'est un golem ?

- Oui. Mais celui-là appartient à mon maître, alors il est un peu spécial. »

Je vois que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un capte l'attention d'Allen, derrière moi.

« Tu y vas déjà, Kanda ? demanda-t-il.

- On est venus ici pour ça, non ? Je ne compte pas rester traîner ici. »

Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Kanda depuis mon arrivée, mais il est toujours aussi solitaire. Pire que moi, même.

« Mais... commença le blanc.

- Tu peux rester ici à faire des bonhommes de neige, pousse de soja. »

Mais vraiment, quel sale caractère ! S'il ne l'ouvre que pour dire des choses désagréables, il peut se taire !

« Je viens ! » finit par dire "pousse de soja", apparemment vexé.

OooOooO

Au final, nous sommes tous partis sous la neige. Le vent fouette nos visages, et avancer devient de plus en plus difficile. Lavi s'effondre le premier, essoufflé, mais autre chose a dû attirer l'attention de Kanda : deux personnes étaient allongées dans la neige, et ne bougeaient pas.

Allen réagit le premier et se dirige vers l'homme en le secouant un peu, tandis que Lavi s'occupe de la fille. Je me penche un peu au dessus de la tête du plus âgé.

« Il a l'air d'être en vie...

- Il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous, conseilla Bookman, le plus âgé de notre groupe.

- Non, il y a une auberge non loin d'ici, murmura la fille.

- On vous y emmène, alors, déclara Allen.

- Moi je continue, s'imposa Kanda. On n'est pas venus ici pour aider tout le monde.

- Mais ... !

- Laisse, Allen. Une fois que ces deux-là seront à l'abri, nous mènerons notre enquête, fit Lavi.

- Dans ce cas, je vais suivre monsieur Kanda. » proposa Michaël, le traqueur.

* * *

Mira reposait seule devant la cheminée. Les autres étaient partis rendre visite aux deux rescapés. Elle profita donc de cet instant de solitude, même si elle savait qu'ils reviendraient tôt ou tard.

Alors qu'elle commencer à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, une main chaleureuse la réveilla. Allen, une couverture en main, la dévisagea.

« Oh, désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Je voulais juste te recouvrir, je pensais que tu avais froid, tu es gelée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Comment vont les autres ?

- Papy a dit qu'ils allaient bien. Seulement engourdis par le froid, rien de grave.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler de cette sorte ?! »

Le vieil homme assomma Lavi, qui venait d'arriver, d'un bon coup de poing sur le crâne.

- C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine, interrompit la seule fille du groupe.

- "Tu imagines" ? Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez important pour qu'ils se soient jetés dans la tempête de neige, tête baissée ? S'ils sont têtus, ils essaieront d'y retourner. Et nous ne serons pas forcément là pour les sauver.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire...

- Ils sont à la recherche de la Feuille du renouveau, ils disent qu'elle serait dans les environs. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la dame, responsable de l'auberge, entretenant le feu, qui venait de parler.

« Il s'agit d'une feuille mystérieuse mentionnée dans la mythologie nordique. On raconte également qu'elle aurait été découverte par le grand héros Sigmund. Ceux qui sont ne sont pas mort d'une cause naturelle, ont été tués par quelqu'un, quelque chose, ou dans un accident, peuvent revivre grâce à cette feuille, expliqua Bookman.

- C'est exact. Plusieurs personnes sont à sa recherche, mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchent, le temps se détériore. Ça devient problématique. »

Tout le monde semblait prit dans cette étrange discussion. Seule Mira ne disait mot, fixant la neige tombante en silence.

* * *

« C'est parti ! »

Lavi avança dans la neige avec entrain, Allen et Mira le suivant, quand une brise chaude souffla sur les trois personnages.

« Il faut trop chaud, se plaignit la fille.

- Oui, mais le temps s'est calmé, on dirait. On ferait mieux d'en profiter tant que ça dure, déclara Lavi.

- Bookman ne vient pas ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs, remarquant l'absence du vieil exorciste.

- Non, il reste au chalet. Ces changements de température sont mauvais pour lui, il se fait vieux, tu sais.

- Le changement de température est néfaste aussi pour cette neige. Elle commence déjà à fondre, prévint la seule fille du groupe »

Au moment même où Mira faisait cette remarque, de la neige fragilisée par la chaleur, tomba du toit, pour aller s'écraser jusque à côté de Lavi, qui surpris, manqua de tomber. Allen eut le réflexe de le rattraper.

« Oh, merci.

- Allons-y.

- Aller où, Allen ?

- À l'endroit d'où vient ce vent chaud. Si la cause de ce temps anormal est l'innocence, il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit là-bas.

- Tu es sacrément malin ! » s'étonna Lavi.

La porte du chalet qui s'ouvrit interpella le petit groupe. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cachés par un bonnet et un poncho apparut.

« Bonjour, commença la jeune fille qui sortais. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide, hier. Je suis désolée des ennuis que nous vous avons causé.

- Vous comptez encore sortir ? Vous devriez vous reposer... protesta Allen.

- Il est hors de question que nous vous laissions nous voler la feuille du renouveau, intervint une voix forte. On y va, Elda. »

Le père qui venait d'arriver, s'équipa d'une paire de skis, et sa fille fit de même, avant qu'ils ne dévalent la piste.

« Ohh ! Ça a l'air génial ! s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

- Je te préviens, Lavi, il est hors de question que je fasse ce genre de chose ! » s'opposa Mira, devant l'air un peu trop joyeux de son compagnon.

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

C'est la première et dernière fois que j'écoute cet imbécile heureux et ses idées aussi stupides que lui !

Ce n'est peut-être pas une grande nouvelle, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de skier, et il est inutile de dire que je m'en sors comme un pied. Je zigzague en prenant des virages pas contrôlés du tout, j'ai manqué de quitter la piste à plusieurs reprises, et de me prendre des arbres de pleins fouet par la même occasion, et la vitesse démesurée à laquelle je survole la piste ne m'aide pas non plus.

À force d'aller n'importe où et n'importe comment, Allen, qui pourtant ne s'en sort pas mieux, finit par me dépasser à une vitesse folle pour venir s'écraser au bout de la piste, laissant une énorme traînée de neige derrière lui, et faisant voler la neige à son passage.

Il finit la tête dans la neige et les fesses en l'air, tandis que le ski qu'il avait perdu chevauche son derrière et Timcanpy s'installe tranquillement dessus, une fois sa chute terminée.

Et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre.

« HYAAAAAAAH ! »

Alors que j'avais jusque là réussi à rester plus ou moins sur mes pieds, ces dernier s'emmêlent alors que je tentais de dévier difficilement mon chemin qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers Allen.

Ma course se finit donc en un parfait roulé-boulé.

Plus que la tête, c'est mon égo qui me fait mal. Je me suis étalée misérablement au pied d'un sapin, et je me retrouve couverte de neige.

J'aurais pu utiliser mon innocence et voler, mais avec la neige commençait à fondre avec cette chaleur et les coups de vent que je provoque à chaque battement d'ailes, je risquais d'envahir tout le monde sous la neige. N'empêche, je ne serais pas tombée.

Je me relève en position assise, et me tourne vivement vers Lavi, faisant tomber la neige de mes longs cheveux noirs. Ce dernier vient d'arriver tranquillement sur ses skis, comme s'il en avait fait toute sa vie.

« Toi, c'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute ! lui criais-je, furieuse.

- Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais comme ça. » s'excusa-t-il en me proposant son aide pour me relever.

Il me semble pourtant avoir vu un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres

Je marmonne un "Tss...", vexée, et me relève à l'aide du borgne.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Elda, qui avait observé la scène depuis le début.

- Hn...

- Oui. » se lamenta le blanc en se relevant.

J'aide mon compagnon à se relever avec Lavi. Une fois sur ses pieds, il essaie de nouveau de raisonner le père et la fille.

« Cette forêt... personne n'ose s'y risquer. Je ne peux pas vous dire d'où vient le danger, mais je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

- Pour que vous gardiez ce trésor pour vous ? Certainement pas, on y va Elda.

- Ce que nous cherchons n'est pas cette feuille du renouveau. Je ne peux pas dire précisément de quoi il s'agit, mais c'est quelque chose d'autre. Nous sommes des exorcistes, des personnes du clergé chargées de l'extermination des akumas.

- Des exorcistes ? répéta Elda, incrédule.

- Hum, des akumas ? Ces choses n'existent pas.

- Si la feuille du renouveau existe, pourquoi pas les akumas ? » riposta Lavi.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Seul le bruit de la neige tombant des arbres sous le soleil se faisait entendre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez abandonner cette histoire de feuille du renouveau. Vous ne devriez pas essayer de ressusciter quelqu'un, vous pourriez le regretter. Et d'autres en tireraient profit...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! rugit l'homme.

- Papa, calme-toi, s'il te plaît !

- Vous feriez mieux de l'écouter. Nous ne serons pas toujours présents pour vous sortir d'une tempête de neige, ajoutais-je.

- Lavi, Mira, allons-y ! » nous intima Allen.

Ayant à nouveau rechaussé nos ski, nous avançons vers la forêt, en glissant, à mon plus grand regret. Heureusement, la piste est plate, ce qui réduit grandement mes chances de tomber.

_« Boum ! » _

« Aïe ! » gémit Allen, qui venait de se prendre un arbre.

* * *

Un vent mêlé de neige souffla sur les trois exorcistes.

« Ce vent était froid, contrairement à avant, remarqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Serait-ce parce qu'on se rapproche de l'innocence ? demanda Mira.

- Sûrement, approuva Allen. Je me demande si Kanda va bien...

- Plus que pour lui, c'est plutôt pour le traqueur que je m'inquiète. » déclara Lavi.

Un bruit à l'arrière interrompit leur discussion. Deux silhouettes étaient visibles, celle d'Elma et de son père.

« Ils nous ont suivis jusqu'ici... souffla Mira.

- On ferait mieux de faire une pause, proposa Allen. Si nous continuons, ils nous suivrons et nous ralentirons. »

Mira poussa un soupir las. Ces deux-là ne faisaient que les ralentir depuis le début de leur enquête, et les empêchaient de mener leur travail. À ce train-là, ils n'étaient pas prêts de trouver l'innocence.

N'ayant aucune envie de rester sur place, et étant du genre solitaire, elle se mit en tête de continuer son chemin sans attendre les autres, malgré la neige qui tombait de plus belle.

« Où vas-tu, Mira ? demanda le roux.

- Je vais chercher cette innocence. Je crois qu'on a assez perdu de temps avec ceux-là. Restez si vous voulez, mais moi j'y vais.

- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir seule comme ça ! La nuit va bientôt tomber, on ferait mieux de se reposer. Et puis, seule, sous la neige et en pleine nuit, que ferais-tu si on akuma se pointait ? s'affola Allen.

- ...

- Tu n'en a encore jamais battu, je me trompe ? Seule, tu risques d'avoir du mal.

- Il faut bien que j'apprenne à me battre, non ? Ce sera l'occasion.

- Ce n'est pas prudent. Reste ici, s'il te plaît. »

Après un court silence, elle se résigna.

« Dans ce cas, je veux que nous partions au plus tôt.

- C'est d'accord. Mais d'abord, creusons un trou pour nous réfugier. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons avec eux ? grogna l'homme.

- C'est plutôt vous qui nous suiviez. » répliqua Allen.

Isolés dans un trou, avec un feu au centre, sa fille servait gentiment les trois exorcistes.

« Vous êtes bien préparés ! s'exclama Lavi.

- Mon père s'occupe de tout, alors je prends soin de lui, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Elle se tourna vers le concerné et lui proposa de boire, ce qu'il fit en jettant un regard suspicieux aux trois jeunes gens avec qui il partageait son repas.

« Et si tu dormais, papa ? Tiens, une couverture. »

Elle couvrit délicatement son paternel, qui se coucha, prêt à dormir.

« C'est ce que je disais : elle pense vraiment à tout ! confirma le borgne. Hey ! On devrait se coller pour se réchauffer !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, coupa net Mira, devant le regard bizarre de son compagnon.

- Enfin ! Tu vas avoir froid !

- Je n'ai pas froid, et je ne supporte pas qu'on me colle, rétorqua-t-elle, froidement.

- Ah, pourquoi es-tu si distante ? geint ironiquement Lavi. Il n'y a pas de honte à se rapprocher pour se tenir chaud, tu sais ! Tu es fâchée parce que tu es obligée de rester ici ?

- Hn... (traduction : Non, je préfère être seule, c'est tout.)

- Si tu veux ! Bon, tu viens Allen ?

- Sans façon, merci... répondit ce dernier, en grimaçant à cette idée.

- Quoi ? Personne ne veut dormir avec moi ? C'est pas une honte, vous savez ! C'est pour nous réchauffer à la chaleur humaine ! Quoi de plus naturel ! »

Lavi se rendit compte qu'il parlait seul lorsqu'il entendit des ronflements.

* * *

Bon, ça se termine un peu avec humour.

Ce chapitre donne encore plus d'informations sur le caractère de Mira.

Bon, elle est dure, mais elle est pas méchante. Je crois. Peut-être ?

Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas (ou pas), laissez une petite review, vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle. (euh...)

Bref. A la semaine prochaine mes lapinous en suuuucres !


	6. 5ème nuit : La nuit tempétueuse

Ohayo, les gens !

Je vous livre le cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Tous les persos sont à Katsura Hoshino (sans blague)...  
Seule Mira m'appartient.

* * *

**chapitre 5 : Après la tempête...**

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Comme prévu, Allen, Lavi et moi nous sommes réveillés tôt pour poursuivre notre chemin à l'aurore, mais une voix féminine nous interpelle :

« Excusez-moi... S'il vous plaît, partez devant. Nous vous suivrons de toute façon. Je suis désolée, mon père est toujours si rude... s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Allen.

- Moi, je ne crois pas que cette feuille du renouveau existe... j'espérais simplement que mon père puisse s'intéresser de nouveau à quelque chose... Depuis la mort de mon petit frère, il porte son deuil.

- C'est donc lui que vous voulez ressusciter... laissa échapper l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

- Notre maison a brûlé dans un incendie. Nous vivions à quatre, ensemble, mais... mon frère, qui a toujours eu de faibles jambes depuis sa naissance, n'a pas pu sortir... »

Je la regarde, écoutant attentivement son récit. Elle semble perdue dans ses souvenirs, tout en racontant son histoire.

« Après ça, ma mère a perdu la tête, et mon père ne m'a plus regardée en face... je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour cette raison... que je ne veux plus arrêter mon père. Je le laisserai faire comme bon lui semble. »

Son regard se dirige vers le ciel étoilé, rougit par le soleil levant.

« On dit que le héros Sigmund laissa son fils mourir d'une façon banale. Mais lorsqu'il plaça la feuille du renouveau sur son corps, il ressuscita. »

Perdre un être cher... je me demande ce que ça fait... ce doit être si... douloureux, mais... je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre cela.

« Allons-y, Elda, interrompit une voix autoritaire.

Elle sursaute en voyant son père réveillé et prêt à partir.

- Oui. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... je ressens comme un pincement au cœur. Aurais-je déjà ressenti cette douleur auparavant ? C'est la première fois depuis mon enferment que je ressens quelque chose comme ça. Je me demande ce que c'est...

OooOOooO

Accompagnés par la fratrie, nous skions à travers le bois enneigé. Je me suis un peu habituée aux skis, même si je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Néanmoins, nous avançons plutôt rapidement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se stoppe en plein milieu de sa course.

Problème : je sais avancer, mais pas m'arrêter. À part en tombant, mais je voudrais éviter cette façon.

Si Allen ne m'avait pas attrapé le bras, je serais partie dans les buissons.

« Merci. Mais pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté si soudainement ? »

Il semble comme absorbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Je remarque que ce sont des personnes sortant du bois sombre qu'il fixe étrangement. Il s'agit d'une femme aux longs cheveux blancs, et de deux hommes.

La première s'avance, et semble contente de nous voir.

« Ah, enfin des passants ! Je crois bien que nous nous sommes perdus ! »

Je l'examine d'un coup d'œil. Habillée d'une longue robe aux tons violet pâle, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici, vêtue de façon si légère. Pour ma part, j'ai retiré le long manteau qu'on m'avait prêté quand nous sommes sortis du chalet, j'avais trop chaud, alors je suis en jupe avec de longue bottes mais comme je ne crains pas le froid, je vais bien. Allen a bien insisté pour que je couvre mes jambes, d'ailleurs. Un vrai gentleman.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là, nous cherchons notre chemin depuis longtemps ! Si vous pouviez nous indiquer la route, ça nous aiderait. Désolés de vous déranger, continua l'homme le plus enrobé. »

Allen ne m'a toujours pas lâchée, et ne réagit pas face aux trois individus face à nous. Voulant prendre les devants, j'essaie de le faire lâcher mon bras, et commence à avancer vers les égarés pour leur demander d'où ils viennent.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » me stoppe-t-il en faisant barrage de son bras. « Vous êtes tous des akumas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je dévisage Allen. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois son œil gauche devenir rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet œil ?

« Heureusement que ton œil est guéri, c'est pratique ! s'exclama Lavi, en position de combat.

- On a été démasqués, on dirait, ricana la femme. Ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Sa tête enfle démesurément, et explose, laissant place à un akuma apparemment de niveau deux, comme ses compagnons.

Un peu prise de court, je porte ma main à ma plume, et la retire vivement.

_« Innocence, activation ! »_

Un espèce de dinosaure avec de longs bras en armure se dresse devant nous.

« Dites nous où est l'innocence ! rugit sa voix métallique.

- Même si on le savait, on ne vous le dirait pas, vous croyez quoi ? » railla le roux en s'éloignant.

Je prends une grande impulsion sur mes pieds - après que mes skis aient volés dans l'explosion - et saute. Je peux enfin utiliser mon innocence ! Après quelques battements d'ailes, je suis assez haute pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur notre situation. Je reste en l'air, et esquive quelques missiles que l'autres akuma en forme de ballon nous envoie. Je n'ai encore jamais affronté de niveau un, et voilà des niveaux deux ! J'imagine que ce serait trop facile, sinon.

Je vois les non-exorcistes se précipiter hors du champs de bataille. Une gêne en moins.

Allen est tombé dans la neige après qu'un obus ai explosé à ses pieds. Je vois Lavi frapper un grand coup sur le sol avec son maillet, et submerger le boulet de neige - l'akuma, pas Allen !

Terrassé en un coup. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas sa première bataille. Pour le coup, je me sens faible par rapport à lui. Il a beau être tête en l'air et un peu agaçant sur les bords, il reste un exorciste très fort.

Il faut que je fasse mieux que lui, ou je perdrai la face.

Alors que le monstre de fer, qui rage de voir son camarade mis au tapis, tire sur le blanc qui est à terre, le borgne le relève, et se propulse en l'air à l'aide du manche de son maillet. Quelle étonnante innocence. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais s'en servir ainsi, mais pourquoi pas. Il arrive à ma hauteur et me lance un sourire amusé.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir rester dans les airs ! »

Je l'ignore et me contente de lancer un regard entendu à Allen avant de fondre sur le dinosaure. Je le distrais en tournoyant autour de sa tête pendant que le blanc en profite pour lui tirer dessus avec bras devenu canon.

Ma technique marche : l'akuma tombe sous les missiles, et je l'expédie à quelques mètres en lui envoyant une bourasque de vent froid.

Je me suis entraînée au QG pendant une semaine, je rappelle. Je manque encore d'expérience, ma technique n'est pas parfaite, et c'est la première fois que je me bat contre un akuma. Mais je peux au moins aider un minimum.

Deux de moins. Je fixe l'akuma restant. Une sorte de femme coupée avec un serpent qui a l'air plus coriace que les deux autres.

« Alors que dites-vous si je m'attaque à ceux-là ? »

J'ai juste le temps de me diriger instinctivement vers Elda et son père lorsque qu'un vent puissant m'emporte au loin.

Mon dos se cambre quand il heurte un arbre de plein fouet.

Le vent s'engouffre dans mes ailes, je ne peux plus me relever au risque de me faire emporter encore plus loin.

« Arrête ça ! cria Allen en envoyant un missile sur l'akuma qui l'esquive avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Que dites vous de ça, maintenant ?! »

Les akumas premièrement mis au tapis refont surface, et mettent la pagaille sur le terrain. Je ne vois ni Allen, ni Lavi. Je suis complètement plaquée contre l'arbre, le vent est trop puissant.

La neige me recouvre de plus en plus, impossible de bouger.

La dernière chose que j'entends, ce sont des cris. Je ne sais pas si ce sont ceux des akumas, ou ceux de Lavi...

Ce premier combat... ne se déroule pas comme prévu...

* * *

« Elle se réveille ! Monsieur Walker !

- Mira ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Hn... »

Dans une petite cabane, où le feu de la cheminée crépitait joyeusement, des yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent. Trois têtes se tenaient au dessus de Mira qui reprenait lentement conscience.

Elle reconnu Allen, le traqueur qui les avait quittés quelques temps auparavant, Michaël et Elda. Si cette dernière était présente, son père l'était aussi, sans aucun doute.

« Tu es gelée, rapproche-toi du feu. »

Ignorant les conseils de l'autre jeune fille qui venait de parler, elle se redressa pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Simple, rustique, avec seulement l'essentiel : une lanterne éclairant l'ensemble de la pièce, une table, des chaises, une cheminée, en bois, comme le reste du cabanon. Ce refuge devait servir uniquement en cas d'urgence.

« Michaël, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé rester avec Kanda ? demanda-t-elle.

- Kanda et Lavi sont partis devant, l'informa Allen. On va rester ici le temps de se reposer.

- Et les akumas ?

- Ils se sont échappés. On ne sait pas où ils se sont cachés. »

Si les akumas se décidaient à attaquer ses camarades par cette tempête, ils auraient du mal à s'en sortir, à deux contre trois niveaux deux. Surtout que la nuit était déjà tombée.

Mira regarda les flocons danser de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, pensive. Cette neige lui rappelait celle qui tombait quand elle était enfermée. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier si son innocence y était. Le contact de sa douce plume la rassura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Chrome, messieurs Lavi et Kanda sont des exorcistes puissants.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Quant à vous, reprit-elle en s'adressant à la fratrie. Vous comptez repartir à la recherche de la feuille de renouveau malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Évidemment. »

Allen s'installa aux côtés de l'aîné.

« L'origine de cette tempête n'est pas la feuille du renouveau, mais une matière appelée "innocence". Même en votre possession, vous ne pourrez pas ressusciter votre fils.

- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva le paternel.

- Ceci est la vérité. Libre à vous de nous croire ou pas, lâcha Mira. Mais avant de vous lancer tête baissée dehors, souvenez-vous que des akumas rôdent encore.

- Abandonnez cette idée, s'il vous plaît, continua le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Seuls les exorcistes sont capable de battre les akumas. »

L'ambiance devint aussi gelée que la neige malmenée par le vent qui soufflait furieusement. Elda proposa timidement d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde se décida à l'écouter.

OooOOooO

Au beau milieu de son sommeil, Elda se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le passé.

_La maison en flamme..._

_Sa mère criant désespérément le nom de son frère..._

_Son père qu'elle empêcha de s'aventurer dans le feu..._

_Son frère les suppliant de s'enfuir en le laissant..._

_Elle, impuissante..._

La première chose qui capta son regard fut ce feu dans la cheminée. Ce feu qui avait prit la vie de son frère, anéantit la raison de sa mère et réduit l'espoir de son père à néant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Elda ? »

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, réveillé, la dévisageait, inquiet.

« Mon père... Il est... »

* * *

Mira peinait à rester sur mes jambes, et s'était pareil pour Elda. Elle avait insisté pour les accompagner, Allen n'a pas refusé.

Ils suivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Timcanpy qu'Allen avait envoyé en éclaireur.

Le doyen n'avait pas hésité à se lancer dans la tempête, malgré l'obscurité et les akumas rôdant aux alentours. Il bravait le danger avec témérité dans le vain espoir de retrouver son défunt fils.

Tout à coup, la tempête se calma, et les nuages sombres laissèrent place à un soleil brillant dans toute sa splendeur.

Et la chaleur aussi, au grand malheur de Mira.

Ce soudain changement ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'innocence avait été récupérée. Cette nouvelle aurait pu être bonne, mais un doute planait. Était-ce bien les exorcistes qui l'avait eue ? Ou bien les akumas ? Car jusqu'à présent, pas de trace d'une quelconque bataille. Si les akumas les avaient laissés tranquilles pour l'instant, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils attendaient quelque chose.

Que l'innocence soit à portée de main, sans doute.

Mira décrocha ma plume d'un geste sec.

_« Innocence, activation ! »_

« Dépêchons-nous. »

Ses ailes se déployèrent d'un seul coup. Après avoir pris une grande impulsion, elle fonça droit devant. S'il y avait des akumas, autant se préparer tout de suite.

Timcanpy s'arrêta soudainement, signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. L'œil d'Allen témoigna lui aussi de la présence d'akumas à proximité : il devint noir avec seulement la pupille rouge.

Mais contrairement à ce que Mira pensais, ce n'étaient pas des akumas qui les attendaient, mais un seul akuma. Sauf qu'il était... différent. On aurait dit un mélange du boulet, de la femme-serpent et du dinosaure aux longs bras.

Sauf que ce n'est pas le plus important. Kanda et Lavi étaient prisonniers de la glace qui recouvrait leurs jambes. Le doyen aussi s'était fait avoir apparemment puisqu'il tenait Kanda par le dos et semblait coincé avec lui.

Allen activa immédiatement son innocence, son bras se transforma en canon intégré au corps et il tira une rafale de missile sur l'akuma qui bloqua tous les projectiles avec les longs bras qui avaient dûs appartenir au dinosaure.

Mira profita du fait qu'il soit occupé pour se glisser derrière lui et lui envoyer une rafale de vent de toutes ses forces. Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, du givre commença à recouvrir le visage du akuma. Une autre capacité de son innocence ?

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se retournerait aussi rapidement pour lui envoyer des boules de neiges qu'elle se prit en pleine face, étant trop proche pour tenter d'esquiver.

Note pour plus tard : la glace contre un akuma qui utilise de la glace, ça marche moyennement.

Elle essaya de reculer un maximum et vit que son camarade aux cheveux blancs fit de même.

« Hé ! Tire sur mes jambes ! » cria le japonais à l'attention d'Allen.

L'anglais s'arrêta un instant, puis comprenant l'intention de Kanda, tira sur ses jambes, le libérant de la glace qui le retenait en otage.

« Les miennes aussi ! » cria à son tour Lavi, voyant Kanda de nouveau libre sauter vers l'ennemi.

Allen s'exécuta et un nuage de neige apparu au contact des missiles contre la glace. Lavi en ressorti, maillet à la main, prêt à foncer.

« Allez, on y va tous ensemble ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les quatre exorcistes foncèrent sur leur ennemi. Allen prépara son prochain tir, pendant que Kanda abattait son sabre sur l'akuma, Lavi faisait de même avec son maillet et Mira envoyait des rafales de vents avec ses ailes.

Allen tira. Le monstre disparu après avoir poussé un long hurlement de terreur et de rage. Trois âmes s'envolèrent vers le ciel dégagé, maintenant purifiées et soulagées.

Les exorcistes contemplèrent un instant le trou béant laissé après l'explosion.

« S'il vous plait... donnez-moi ça... »

Le père d'Elda s'était avancé, suppliant.

« Toujours la-dessus ? souffla Kanda.

- J'en ai besoin pour ramener la vie de mon fils... je veux que tout redevienne comme avant... encore une fois...

- Je suis désolée. Si je n'avais pas arrêté mon père lors de l'incendie... je ne savais pas que papa avait souffert à ce point. Je voulais qu'il soit satisfait, même si je savais que la feuille du renouveau, capable de ressusciter les morts n'existait pas, s'excusa Elda.

- La personne que vous devriez sauver ne devrait pas être Elda ? À force de poursuivre votre fils mort, vous l'avez oubliée. Si c'était elle qui avait périt, vous auriez fait la même chose, non ? s'interposa Allen.

- Moi, je vais bien. La personne qui souffre le plus, je pense que c'est toi, papa, fit la jeune fille en s'avançant vers son père. Tout ira bien. »

Il enlaça tendrement sa fille, sous le regard perturbé de Mira. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas.

C'était sans compter sur Kanda, qui cassa l'ambiance.

« Je pars devant avec l'innocence.

- On ne rentre pas tous ensemble ? s'imposa Lavi .

- J'en ai assez de cette sortie pédagogique.

- Bon. Et bien je pense que nous devrions y aller nous aussi, déclara le borgne en regardant le japonais s'éloigner.

- On y va nous aussi ? Ta mère nous attend. »

Elda regarda son père, souriant pour la première fois depuis la mort de son jeune frère. Un regard confiant, rassurant, comme si une page se tournait pour laisser place à un nouveau futur.

Elle lui sourit en retour, le regard brillant.

* * *

Perso', je ne suis pas du genre à faire des fins mièvres comme celles-là.  
Je ne sais pas si j'arrive vraiment à faire "passer l'émotion".

M'enfin, on est dans D. Gray Man, alors je suis un peu obligée.

Bref. J'ai toujours des chapitres en avance, mais le stock diminue de plus en plus ! Pour l'instant ça va, mais 'faut que je me bouge un peu !

Une petite review pour me motiver ? Ça marche tout le temps, vous savez !


	7. 6ème nuit : La nuit robotique

Coucou les gens !

Chapitre numéro 6, qui arrive un peu en retard, désoléée ! Mais il est là, c'est le plus important !

Cette fois, nous avons place à de l'humour !  
(enfin, de l'humour... différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, puisque c'est du point de vue d'une coincée...)

Ce chapitre est tiré de l'épisode numéro 18 de la série, et je vous conseille d'aller le voir.

Voilà, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Komurin **

« Si je peux le finir, tout le monde sera vraiment surpris ! »

Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant était heureux. Il gambadait gaiement en chantonnant dans les longs couloirs de la congrégation. Quand, au détour d'un croisement, son regard dériva sur la personne la plus importante à ses yeux : sa sœur.

Cette silhouette si fine, sa chevelure noire, son visage adorable... Il la connaissait par cœur.

Elle semblait être prise dans une joyeuse conversation, son rire éclatant attira son frère comme une abeille vers un pot de miel.

« Lenalee !

- Grand-frère ?

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! Ton grand-frère veut participer à la conversation !

- Bien, je vais y aller, déclara l'homme d'âge mûr qui discutait avec la jeune fille.

- Merci, Russel ! le salua la chinoise.

- De quoi vous parliez, Lenalee ?

- J'ai oublié ! À plus tard, grand-frère ! »

Sa jeune sœur s'en alla, laissant Komui seul. Son visage s'embrunit.

« Étrange... Que me caches-tu, Lenalee... ? »

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Je me dirige vers la section scientifique. Ils sont débordés, là-bas, il faut dire que le Grand Intendant ne les aide pas beaucoup.

Lenalee m'avait déjà prévenue qu'il avait une légère tendance à échapper au travail. Légère ?

De toute façon, il suffit de voir l'état de son bureau pour voir quelle genre de personne il est. Dérangé.

Quand on parle du loup, le voilà.

Voici donc Komui Lee, Grand Intendant responsable de la section scientifique, respecté par - presque - tous : la loque humaine qui s'accroche désespérément à sa sœur tel une moule sur son rocher.

Ça fait pitié à voir.

« Lenalee ! Tu pars vraiment ? pleurnicha-t-il.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie. »

On peut voir qu'elle se prépare à sortir en ville, habillée d'une jupe et d'une chemise blanche avec un ruban au col. C'est la première fois que je la vois habillée autrement qu'en tenue d'exorciste. Ça lui va bien.

Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, apparemment, puisque toute l'équipe scientifique s'émerveille devant elle. Je remarque que Allen et Lavi font aussi parti du lot.

« Lenalee ! Où vas-tu, comme ça ? cria ce dernier.

- Je vais faire quelques courses en ville. Mais grand-frère Komui n'a pas l'air d'accord... répondit-elle en désignant son frère se cramponnant à son sac.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller ! C'est trop dangereux, en ville ! se justifia-t-il.

- Pour une fille aussi forte qu'elle, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, le rassura le roux.

- C'est vrai. Bon, j'y vais !

- À plus tard ! » lui lança l'équipe scientifique ainsi que Lavi, Allen et moi.

Après nous avoir adressé un dernier coucou, elle s'en va. Reever est obligé de traîner Komui par la peau du cou pour le faire décrocher.

« Allez, Grand Intendant, retournons au travail.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, commandant Reever ! Laisse-moi, laisse-moi ! »

On dirait un vrai gamin. Lenalee m'a dit qu'il est très gentil, mais qu'il en fait toujours trop. Elle n'a pas tort.

« Au fait, où est Russel ? fit remarquer Allen.

- Tiens, maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble qu'il m'avait prévenu qu'il sortait en ville lui aussi. » répondit le commandant, pensif.

Qui est ce Russel ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le visage de Komui s'assombrit, et semble prit d'une illumination tout à coup

« Russel va aussi en ville ? Est-ce que ces deux-là... ? Quelle impertinence ! »

Il échappe aux mains du commandant et s'enfuit en sautant partout. Cet homme est définitivement bizarre. Je préfère la solitude, alors je ne reste pas souvent en compagnie des autres, mais j'espère que tout le monde n'est pas comme lui.

On dirait juste un enfant prêt à faire une bêtise à la moindre contrariété. Surtout qu'il s'agit de Komui, là...

OooOOooO

Je le savais. Ne jamais laisser Komui seul lorsque sa sœur n'est pas dans les parages. Ou même ne jamais le laisser seul tout court.  
Persuadé que Lenalee sortait avec ce "Russel" en secret, il s'est mis en tête de mettre fin à leur "relation".

Ce type est atteint d'un sister complex aiguë. C'en est presque effrayant.

D'autant plus qu'il est parti sur le dos d'un "Komurin" à ce que j'ai compris. Un robot de son invention en forme de poulpe destiné à éliminer Russel.

Mais pourquoi je suis venue, moi ?

Heureusement, l'équipe scientifique, Lavi, Allen et moi sommes arrivés avant qu'il ne détruise la ville. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs a détruit le Komurin II (si c'est le II, j'imagine qu'il a bien dû y avoir un premier. Misère...) en deux-trois mouvements sous les pleurs incessants de son propriétaire. Ce dernier empoigne un canon venu de nulle part et le dirige vers Allen.

« Allen, sale tako ! »

_« Boum ! »_

Il tire avant que ses subordonnés n'aient le temps de l'arrêter. Quand la fumée se dissipe, je vois un Allen ahuri avec...

Une tête de poulpe géant ?

La scène est tellement ridicule, que c'en est consternant. Lavi ne se donne pas la peine de se retenir et explose de rire en pointant Allen.

« Hahahaha ! Allen est vraiment devenu un poulpe !

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » paniqua le concerné.

Il essaie de retirer cet ornement ridicule de sa tête, sans succès. Il a l'air vraiment coincé. Comme personne n'a l'air disposé à l'aider, entre Lavi trop occupé à se moquer et les scientifique qui empêchent le Grand Intendant de faire une autre bêtise, je me dévoue pour l'aider.

Je tire dessus de toutes mes forces aidée par Timcanpy, en vain. Il faut dire que je suis loin d'égaler Hercule niveau puissance physique. Et ce n'est pas cette petite boule jaune qui va m'aider.

« Tu es bien coincé, lâchais-je épuisée.

- Je ne peux pas l'enlever... »

Ce Grand Intendant créé des armes vraiment bizarres, bien qu'elles soient efficaces.

« Calmez-vous, Grand Intendant ! Vous ne savez même pas s'ils sortent vraiment ensemble, essaya de le rassurer le commandant reever.

- C'est impossible que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, geint le chinois.

- Mais cet homme pourrait être son père ! Lenalee ne sortirait pas avec lui, ce n'est qu'une méprise. » ajoutais-je.

Komui fait une moue semblant signifier qu'il réfléchit à nos réflexions.

« Nous n'avons qu'à garder un œil sur eux, proposa Reever.

- Hum... D'accord, se résigna-t-il. Mais quand nous aurons la certitude qu'ils sortent ensemble... je l'éliminerai ! »

Armé de fusils en tout genre et un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres il part dans un fou rire machiavélique.

Qui a élu cet homme Grand Intendant ? J'aimerais qu'on me le dise, histoire de lui fracasser la tête pour avoir eu une idée aussi folle. Bon, je peux aussi me dire qu'il doit avoir des qualités en tant que chef, mais en tout cas, elles sont bien cachées.

Vraiment, vraiment bien cachées.

OooOOooO

Notre "mission d'espionnage" commence.

« Ils entrent dans un prêt à porter masculin.

- JE VAIS L'ÉLIMINER !

- Du calme Grand Intendant, ce n'est pas une preuve. Ils ne font qu'entrer dans une boutique.

- Je n'arrive pas à le retirer ! C'est coincé ! » gémit Allen de son côté.

Par la vitrine, on peut parfaitement voir Lenalee essayer une cravate sur Russel.

« Je ne peut pas le supporter ! Avec une bombe capable de faire sauter la Terre, je soufflerai chaque partie du monde pour éliminer ce tako de Russel***** ! »

Je tourne ma tête à droite.

« Que... ?! »

Une énorme bombe sur laquelle on peut lire "the end bomb" se tient juste à côté du chinois. Mais franchement, qu'est ce que je fais ci ?

« Mais elle sort d'où, cette bombe, d'abord ?! »

À l'aide d'une allumette, il enflamme le bout de ficelle servant à faire exploser la bombe sous les regards paniqués de ses subordonnés.

« Allen, viens vite !

- Il est pris dans une terrible bataille avec un poulpe, informa Lavi.

- Allez, mets-y du tien, Timcanpy ! Tire plus ! approuva le concerné - à sa manière.

- Alors faites quelque chose, Lavi, Mira !

- C'est bon, je vais le faire. »

J'attrape ma plume pour faire apparaître mes ailes, et en un battement, la mèche s'éteint juste à temps. Tout le monde soupire de soulagement. Sauf Komui, déçu de ne pas avoir pu exploser Russel, et Allen qui n'avait même pas remarqué la situation, encore dans sa bataille contre la pieuvre.

Komui baisse la tête, dépité. Puis, il la relève avec un sourire dément sur le visage et sort un mini-poulpe de sa veste pour enflammer la mèche réservée à cet effet.

« Je vais éliminer ce tako de Russel ! »

Je me retiens de penser qu'il a un sérieux problème avec ces invertébrés.

Il allait lancer la bombe sur le magasin mais dans un réflexe, Lavi brandit son maillet juste sous son nez et le déséquilibre. Ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si la bombe n'avait pas été jetée sur la boutique dans un malheureux hasard.

Je retiens mon souffle et vois la petite boutique exploser. Dans l'épaisse fumée qui s'élève, je peux apercevoir Lenalee et Russel. Indemnes, heureusement.

« Grand Intendant, vous venez de faire sauter la moitié de ce bâtiment ! s'énerva son second en le soulevant par le col.

- Tout va bien, c'était la moitié où n'était pas Lenalee.

- Ce n'est pas le problème ! »

Si on est sensés les suivre aussi discrètement que ça, Lenalee va bien finir par se douter de quelque chose.

OooOOooO

Lenalee ne s'est aperçue de rien. Je n'y crois pas. Et pourtant, on est tout sauf discrets. Entre l'équipe scientifique travestie, les jérémiades du Grand Intendant et le poulpe d'Allen, on doit faire tâche.

Alors qu'à la base, c'était pour passer inaperçus dans le café ou la chinoise est allée.

Vraiment, je me demande ce que je fais ici.

« Grand Intendant, je vous prie de ne pas faire de scène dans ce café. Hé, Grand Intendant, vous m'écoutez ?

- Je refuse de parler à une personne vêtue de cette façon.

- Et je fais ça pour qui à votre avis ?!

- Assez, soufflais-je assez fort. C'est déjà un miracle que Lenalee ne soupçonne pas notre présence, alors évitez de vous faire remarquer. Pour l'instant ils ne font que prendre un thé, tenez-vous tranquille. »

À l'instant même où je prononce ces mots, les mains de Russel et Lenalee se touchent alors qu'ils allaient tous deux se servir de sucre. Komui, offusqué, sort de nouvelles bombes de sa veste.

En forme de lapin rose, cette fois. Drôles de goûts.

« Élimination de tako Russel ! Allez, mes bombes, GO ! »

Il les balance sur la table où est postée la cible. Ce fou va tout faire rater, alors qu'on réussissait à être un minimum discret ! Si je sors mes ailes ici, ça risque de faire scandale. C'est pour ça que Lavi utilise son maillet pour écarter les bombes juste avant qu'elles n'atteignent la cible, et elles partent exploser de l'autre côté du magasin et explosent sur le mur d'en face.

Lenalee va se douter de quelque chose, c'est sûr. Deux magasins dans lequel elle se trouve tombent en ruine, elle va trouver ça louche.

OooOOooO

Cette fois, nous observons, cachés derrière des arbres, Lenalee et son compagnon entrer dans une boutique de chapeaux. Lenalee qui ne se doute toujours de rien, soit dit en passant.

Soit elle vraiment naïve, soit elle le fait exprès.

Enfin, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous, j'imagine. Raah, mais pourquoi je l'espionne, maintenant ? Ah oui, pour empêcher son fou furieux de frère de détruire la ville.

N'empêche ça ne me regarde pas, comment j'ai fait pour l'embarquer là-dedans ? Au risque de me répéter.

Lenalee remarque quelque chose et attrape la main de Russel pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Cette simple vision suffit à agacer son frère.

« Élimination de tako Russel ! Numéro 65 ! »

Le membre de la section scientifique, une sorte de fantôme - bien réel cependant - avec du scotch sur la bouche et un 65 marqué sur son front (d'où son nom, j'imagine) se tient face à lui, au garde à vous. Il lui retire le scotch et lui fait avaler un flacon suspect.

De la fumée sort de ses oreilles inexistantes et son corps devient plus musclé tout à coup. Le Grand Intendant place un boitier sur son front et sort une télécommande.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ?

« Allez ! Macho Numéro 65, GO ! Vas-y !

- Ça suffit. » prononce Lavi, maillet en main, lassé.

Il lève son arme, prêt à l'abattre à l'instant, quand Komui, le regard perçant souffle dans un petit tuyau. Le projectile se plante dans le cou de Lavi, qui s'arrête net.

« Une sarbacane ? Je... Je ne me sens pas bien... »

Et il tombe sur le sol comme une pierre sous mon regard éberlué. Je prends la relève et retire ma plume...

Qui me tombe des mains lorsque la sarbacane me plante une aiguille dans le cou.

« Argh... Je me sens... bizarre... »

Avant de rencontrer le sol en premier plan. Je ne peux plus bouger et j'ai terriblement envie de dormir. Mais je peux juste entendre un bruit d'une nouvelle explosion. Encore une boutique explosée... ? Remarque, une de plus, au point où on en est...

OooOOooO

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, le commandant Reever était en train de remuer Lavi comme un pommier, le priant d'arrêter le Grand Intendant. Moi, j'étais juste adossée au mur, réveillée par le bruit. En effet, Komui détruisait la ville grâce à un nouveau robot : le Komurin III. Et personne ne l'arrêtait, apparemment, les cris du pauvres Russel qui devait se faire poursuivre résonnants aux alentours.

Mais qu'ils ne comptent pas trop sur moi. Je suis actuellement incapable de bouger. La sarbacane est vraiment efficace. Dommage qu'il l'utilise contre nous.

Un rayon laser est en train de détruire la ville, Lavi est dans le même état que moi, Allen se bat toujours avec ce fichu poulpe sur sa tête et Russel va finir en chair à pâtée si personne n'intervient.

Tout va bien.

Mais je me demande toujours ce que je fais ici.

« Lavi, Mira, faites quelque chose !

- C'est... pas bon... arriva à prononcer Lavi, avant de retomber dans son sommeil.

- Hu... » fut tout ce que j'arrivait à dire.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais la classe n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant, je suppose.

Voyant notre incapacité à réagir, Reever se tourne vers l'exorciste à tête de pieuvre.

« Allen ! »

_Pop !_

« Et ben ? »

Ah ? Ce bruit... Est-ce qu'il aurait finalement réussi à...

Je tourne ma tête vers le blanc. Il a effectivement réussi à enlever la tête de poulpe.

Sauf qu'il y en avait une deuxième dessous.

OooOOooO

Finalement, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui c'était passé. J'ai juste vu Russel se pencher vers Lavi et moi qui avons été laissés adossés à l'arbre pour permettre à l'équipe scientifique d'essayer d'arrêter le Grand Intendant.

Sauf qu'il était poursuivit par un Komui en fureur et son robot quelques instants auparavant. Mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'il venait tout juste de se défaire de liens. Il m'a expliqué que quelqu'un l'avait assommé pour usurper son identité profitant que le magasin soit devenu sombre.

Allen m'a dit que c'était un akuma capable de prendre une apparence humaine et bien que sa technique de transformation soit parfaite, il ne pouvait pas tromper son œil gauche. Il n'a pas eu de problème pour l'éliminer, sa transformation était parfaite, mais il restait vraiment faible pour un niveau deux.

Par contre, il en avait après Lenalee uniquement, apparemment. On ne sait pas pourquoi.

Ah, et si Lenalee traînait aussi souvent avec Russel ces derniers temps, c'était parce qu'ils s'aidaient mutuellement pour trouver un présent au fils de Russel, et au frère de Lenalee. Pas de rendez-vous, donc. Lenalee a détruit le Komurin III, son frère, un peu trop heureux de recevoir un cadeau de sa part, détruisait tout ce qui était encore intact autours.

Mais tout est bien qui finit bien.

Enfin presque.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les dégâts provoqués ?

- On doit réparer tout ça ensemble. »

Enfin un peu de maturité de la part du Grand Intendant.

« Mais comme je dois réparer Komurin III, je vous laisse vous débrouiller ! »

Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

« Et si on construisait un mur avec lui en sacrifice ? proposa Reever.

- Approuvé ! hurla la troupe de scientifiques.

- Hn, affirmai-je.

- Hé ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Hein ? Dites ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

*** Au Japon, on utilise le terme "tako" (qui signifie pieuvre) pour désigner un coureur de jupons, car il poserait ses "tentacules" sur les femmes.**

Voilà, c'était la minute culturelle du jour !

J'avais envie de faire un chapitre plus humoristique, histoire de faire le plein d'humour quand on sera dans des moments plus angoissants.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et regardez l'épisode 18 si vous n'avez pas trop compris !  
(Vu que le personnage qui explique n'est pas au courant de tout, c'est un peu compliqué de détailler.)

Mais en gros, l'akuma dont on parle vers la fin était présent dès le début et avait pour but d'éliminer Lenalee pour retrouver sa fierté perdu.  
(Parce qu'en évoluant au niveau deux, il est devenu incapable de tuer, et se faisait humilier tout le temps par tout le monde.)

En gros c'est ça.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et laissez une petite review, que ce soit positif ou négatif, j'aime avoir des avis !

Puis, les reviews, ça augmente l'espérance de vie.

Si si.

C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Par Komui en personne si vous voulez savoir.

Alors à samedi prochaiiiiin !


	8. 7ème nuit : La nuit indifférente

Coucou mes chouuuuux !

Vous allez bien ? Moi oui.

Surtout depuis que je suis en vacances, en fait.

Mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de moi, parce que ce ne serait pas très intéressant sinon.

Je vous livre ce septième chapitre, qui vient tout juste d'être terminé ! Tout beau, tout frais !  
Je vous avait dit que mes stocks diminuaient, hein.

Mais pas de panique, je gèèère !

Bref.

Dans ce chapitre, nous avons le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre que Mira.

Pour donner son point de vue sur Mira, forcément.

Bon. Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des yeux vides**

_Toc toc toc._

« Mira ? Je peux entrer ?

- Hn.

- Bon, j'entre. »

Une tête brune fit son apparition derrière la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur une silhouette au bord de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille aux yeux turquoises ne se retourna pas, occupée à contempler les nuages.

« Mira ? tenta la chinoise pour se faire remarquer.

- Hn ?

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas sortir d'ici ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Tu ne comptes pas rester ici toute seule tout le temps ?

- Si, c'était bien mon intention. »

Gros blanc.

Lenalee s'approcha de Mira, s'installa à ses côtés et leva la tête vers le ciel elle aussi.

« Tu aimes le ciel ?

- Oui.

- Il fait beau, tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour en ville ?

- Il fait bien trop chaud.

- Hmm... pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'entraîner avec moi, alors ? »

Cette fois, une tête intéressée se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Je pourrais sûrement t'aider, je me bats moi aussi dans les airs ! continua la chinoise.

- Si tu veux, finit par dire Mira sans grand enthousiasme cependant.

- Parfait, on y va ! »

Elle l'entraîna - pour ne pas dire traîner - par la main hors de sa chambre, et elles tracèrent dans de longs et larges couloirs.

« Lenalee, Mira ! Vous allez où ? » apostropha une voix.

Les deux filles se retournèrent.

« Lavi ? Et bien nous allons à la salle d'entraînement. »

Le roux étouffa un petit rire.

« Allen et Yu sont déjà là-bas ! Ça va être drôle ! Je vous accompagne ! »

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

« Eeh ! On n'est pas sensés se battre avec notre innocence ! Tu triches !

- Quand est-ce qu'on a décidé ça ?

- Ça coulait de source ! Mais tu es sûrement trop idiot pour le comprendre, pauvre crétin !

- Tss... alors esquive si tu peux ! »

Allen saute et esquive la lame de peu.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- Mugen n'est même pas activé. C'est que tu n'es qu'un faible si tu ne peux pas riposter ! »

La lame décrit de nouveau un grand cercle, mais Allen fait un bond sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

« Ah la la... ils sont impossibles... soupira Lenalee. Allez viens, Mira ! Commençons !

- Moi je vous regarde ! s'incrusta Lavi qui avait voulu venir à tout prix.

- Si on se battait sans innocence cette fois ? proposa la chinoise. Il faut aussi pouvoir compter sur sa force physique en combat. Ça te va ?»

Combat à mains nues ? Bon, je suis mal. L'innocence, d'accord, mais je ne sais pas me battre avec mes poings. Tant pis, il faut bien passer par là, j'imagine...

J'avais à peine hoché la tête que Lenalee me balaya d'un mouvement de jambe. Je tombe sur les fesses, et la regarde, encore sonnée.

« Oh, pardon, je croyais que tu étais prête ! » s'excusa-t-elle vivement.

Lavi se moque ouvertement jusqu'à ce que je lui lance un regard noir.

« Tu ne t'es jamais battue avant ? me demanda-t-il, sourire en coin.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas, en tout cas.

- Tu n'es toujours pas allée voir mon frère pour ça ? s'exclama Lenalee.

- Non. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment u-

- Non ! Il faut que tu y ailles ! me coupa-t-elle. Il pourra peut-être t'aider.

- Je te dis que ça ne changera rien.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Simple intuition. »

Elle me lance un regard de reproche.

« J'irai après, alors, finis-je par soupirer.

- Non, on y va tout de suite.

- Et l'entraînement ? crut bon de rajouter le roux.

- Il attendra. Le plus important est la mémoire de Mira. »

Elle attrape ma main et me tire vers l'autre bout de la salle. C'est à ce moment qu'Allen remarque - enfin - notre présence. C'est vrai que contrairement à Lenalee ou Lavi, il ne m'a pas vue aujourd'hui.

« Oh, Mira ! Bonjo- BAKANDA, tu ne peux pas attendre que j'ai finit de la saluer ?! Enlève Mugen de là, tout de suite !

- Non. »

Le japonais décrit un grand cercle avec sa lame qu'Allen esquive en se penchant.

« L'entraînement doit être sérieux. Tant pis pour toi si tu es distrait. »

Les deux se font face et se défient du regard.

Je regarde le spectacle sans réagir, et je sens Lavi me donner un petit coup de coude, amusé.

« Ils sont drôles, hein ? »

Je lui réponds par un regard blasé.

« Tu peux sourire, tu sais ! » continua-t-il, en riant.

Je me retourne, prête à suivre Lenalee, et murmure assez fort pour que Lavi entende ma réponse :

« J'ai oublié comment sourire joyeusement il y a longtemps. »

* * *

**Lavi**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Les mains derrière la tête, la démarche lente et détendue, je suis les filles de derrière, Allen à mes côtés. Kanda et lui ont enfin arrêté de se taper dessus et le premier cité est parti tranquillement, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Allen qui le lui a bien rendu.

« Quelle plaie, celui-là ! grogna le maudit en passant à côté de moi.

- Hum... Allen ?

- Mal élevé, en plus.

- Aaalleeen ?

- Ah, oui, Lavi ?

- Je voulais savoir... tu m'as bien dit que Mira avait perdu la mémoire ?

- Oui, c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit, pourquoi ?

- _Juste_ la mémoire ? »

Il me fixe, étonné.

« Que veux-tu qu'elle oublie d'autre ?

- Rien. Je pensais juste à un truc. »

_« J'ai oublié comment sourire joyeusement il y a longtemps. »_

C'est bizarre... c'est comme si... Mira n'avait pas perdu que ses souvenirs.

Comme si...

_« BAM »_

« Lavi ?!

- Aïe ! Ouch, je me suis mangé la porte... mais ça va, t'inquiète, Allen.

- Regarde un peu où tu marches... soupire le blanc. On est arrivé. »

Je me masse l'arrête du nez et en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil au sol. Des feuilles par milliers, en effet, on est bien arrivés.

Nous nous approchons du Grand Intendant couché sur son bureau, profondément endormi apparemment.

« Grand Intendant ? » essaya Allen.

Pas de réponse.

« Monsieur Komui ? » tenta Mira à son tour.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Je m'avance fièrement, et m'approche de l'oreille de l'endormi.

« Grand Intendant, c'est aujourd'hui que se marie Lenalee...

- MA LENALEEEEE ! »

Effet immédiat. Komui se relève en pleurs, et se jette sur Lenalee qui essaie de se faire toute petite.

« Grand frère, ça suffit ! lança-t-elle, rouge de honte.

- Mais Lenaleeeee...

- J'ai dit stop ! On a besoin de toi, grand frère !

- Ouiiii ? Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Lenalee !

- C'est pour Mira.

- Ah...

- Pourquoi vous avez l'air si déçu ? se vexa la concernée.

- Mira a perdu la mémoire, grand frère. Et elle voudrait savoir comment c'est arrivé.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! protesta la française.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire ? répéta Komui.

- Hn...

- Hum... alors suis-moi ! On va voir ça. »

* * *

« Bien, installe-toi ici. »

Mira s'assit tranquillement sur le fauteuil que lui désignait le scientifique, non sans une certaine appréhension. Déjà que Lenalee avait dû insister pour qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici... cette dernière se tenait d'ailleurs à côté, pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de la part de l'amnésique.

« Alors... as-tu reçu un choc ?

- Si je me suis cognée ? Je ne crois pas... enfin... disons plutôt que je ne m'en souviens pas non plus.

- Le choc peut aussi bien être physique que psychologique. Rien qui ne t'aurait... choquée ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta la jeune fille.

- Bon. Et depuis quand as-tu ces problèmes de mémoires ?

- Depuis que j'ai été enfermée. Je crois. Je ne me souviens de rien avant ça, ni même de comment on m'a emprisonnée.

- Hum...

- Alors, grand frère ? demanda la chinoise.

- Vraiment, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Et je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour déterminer la cause de cette amnésie. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est attendre. »

Lenalee baissa les yeux, visiblement déçue. Elle était vraiment désolée de l'état de Mira. Cette dernière ne semblait pas si frustrée que ça, cependant. Du moins, d'apparence.  
En réalité, elle se posait des centaines de questions, qui restaient sans réponses. Et ça l'agaçait énormément.

« Sauf si... »

Elle releva la tête. Un espoir ?

Mais son infime espoir s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit un Komui aux yeux brillants s'approcher d'elle, avec des instruments tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres dans les mains.

« Si on regardait directement d'où vient le problème, peut-être que...

- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

- GRAND FRÈRE ! »

* * *

**Lavi**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_« Je vous interdit de me toucher !_

_- Grand frère, ne fais pas ça ! »_

Un grand cri s'ensuivit. Eh beh, ça bouge là-dedans.

J'attends devant la porte avec Allen, le Grand Intendant n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer. Il a seulement autorisé Lenalee, au moins pour rassurer Mira.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils font... » laissai-je échapper.

Je remarque qu'Allen transpire à grosses gouttes.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Tu n'es pas symbiotique, toi... »

Mira non plus, mais bon. Quelque chose me dit que c'est mieux comme ça. Mais Komui n'est pas si horrible, quand même ?

Un nouveau cri m'informe que si.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en trombe et je vois Mira piquer un sprint à une vitesse incroyable dans le couloir, Komui, des instruments de toutes sortes dans les bras à ses trousses. Heureusement, il se fait arrêter d'un simple coup de pied de la part de sa petite sœur qui avait activé ses Dark Boots.

« Grand frère ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?!

- Maiiiis !

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller la chercher, non ? s'inquiéta Allen.

- A cette vitesse-là, si elle loupe un virage, elle va se fracasser le crâne. » commentai-je.

**OooOOooO**

« Miiiraaaa ? T'es où ?! hurlai-je.

- Miiiraaaa ? reprit Allen.

- La vache, mais elle est partie trop vite, où peut-elle bien être ?

- Il faudra que grand frère lui présente ses excuses.

- Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand chose... » souffla le maudit.

Ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'on la cherche. C'est à se demander si elle n'a pas pris la fuite en dehors du QG...

Eh, mais attends... c'est pas bête, ce que je dis !

« Eh, les gars, peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement sortie du bâtiment ?!

- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il faisait trop chaud pour qu'elle sorte.

- Merci d'anéantir mon espoir, Lenalee.

- En attendant, on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée, et on n'a aucune idée d'où elle peut se trouver, résuma le plus jeune.

- Peut-être qu'elle est juste aux toilettes ?

- Regardez, voilà Johnny ! Nous n'avons qu'à lui demander s'il l'a vue. » proposa la seule fille en désignant le scientifique.

Nous nous approchons de notre possible dernier espoir, et lui posons notre question.

« Mira Chrome ? Ah oui, il m'a semblé la voir, mais elle est passée tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu où elle allait.

- Vraiment ? Dommage... soupira l'anglais.

- Vous l'avez vraiment cherchée partout ?

- Oui, au réfectoire, à l'infirmerie, même aux sources thermales... énumérai-je.

- Vous avez vérifié dans sa chambre ? »

Gros blanc.

« Euh... bah maintenant que tu le dis... »

Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

En nous jetant un regard, nous faisons demi-tour et pressons le pas. En quelques minutes, nous nous trouvons devant une porte. Allen toque.

« Mira ?

Pas de réponse.

- Mira, tu es ici ? tenta Lenalee à son tour.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Bon ben, on entre, terminai-je.

J'entrouvre la porte suffisamment pour voir...

Mira assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide.

- Mira ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'affole le blanc.

L'intéressée se retourne, pas inquiète pour un sou.

- Je prends l'air.

- Tu ne vas pas sauter, hein ? »

Elle lève un sourcil.

« Non, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

- Non, mais je sais pas, tu étais sur le bord, comme ça, on dirait que tu peux sauter à tout instant, puis tu as été vexée par Komui tout à l'heure, m'expliquai-je.

- Et tu crois que c'est une raison suffisante pour que j'aille me suicider ?

- Beeen, non, mais avec toi, on sait jamais...

- Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire, et je ne suis pas _vexée_.

- Ah... bah tout s'arrange, alors ! Mais tu sais qu'on te cherchait partout depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu es drôlement rapide. Enfin, pas autant que Lenalee, mais bon. »

Elle ne me répond pas et se tourne vers le ciel.  
Ce serait cool qu'elle réponde aux autres et qu'elle arrête de nous mettre des vents.

- On va te laisser, alors, proposai-je.

- Oh, avant je voulais te présenter des excuses de la part de mon frère. Il est un peu...

- Psychopathe ?

- ... fantasque.

Lenalee étire ses lèvres pour émettre un petit rire.

- N'exagérons rien !

Mira balance ses pieds dans le vide, mais ne donne aucune réponse. Franchement pas bavarde.

- On vous laisse entre filles, alors ! rigolai-je en passant le seuil de la porte avec Allen.

- Moi je vais faire un tour du côté du réfectoire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Allen part précipitamment en essayant de camoufler le bruit de ses gargouillements avec ses pas.

Je me retrouve seul, alors.

Quand je repense à Mira...

On dirait presque un Kanda au féminin.

Bon, après, c'est vrai qu'elle est moins colérique que lui, même si je crois elle n'en pense pas moins en réalité.  
Après, elle reste quand même plus polie que lui, aussi. Enfin, quand ça l'arrange.  
Puis, elle n'a pas non plus les yeux bridés.  
C'est juste que quand elle te regarde, tu as l'impression qu'elle veut te transpercer.

Ou un truc comme ça.

Mais à part ça on ne ressent rien dans son regard. Pas de la tristesse, de la joie.

Un peu comme moi avant. Un œil où l'on ne fait que se refléter. Comme un miroir.

Mais ça m'a l'air d'être un peu différent. C'est mon sixième sens de bookman qui me le dit.

Je marque une pause dans ma marche dans une direction inconnue.

C'est comme si...

_Elle avait aussi perdu ses sentiments._

* * *

Ouais, ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas aussi joyeux qu'il n'en a l'air.

Et je crois qu'il est légèrement plus court que les précédents, non ?  
Je me rattraperai au chapitre prochain, promis !

Alors à la semaine prochaine !

En attendant, review please ? J'y réponds toujouuurs, et ça me motive !


	9. 8ème nuit : La nuit Précieuse

Hello les gens, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Déjà le huitième... ça passe vite !

J'ai une information à vous transmettre à la fin de ce chapitre ! (bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?)

Alors, passons aux RAR ! (réponses aux reviews)  
Faudrait que je rajoute "anonyme".

Donc on va rebaptiser cette partie RARA !  
Bref.

**Tsume : **Une nouvelle lectrice ? Une nouvelle lectrice ?! Ouiiiii ! *danse de la joie* Ce que je suis contente de voir un nouveau nom dans le reviews.

Ouii, la suite est lààà ! En plus, j'ai continué les prochains chapitres ! Donc tu l'auras !

Merci pour la review, je suis contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! :3

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le Cœur Précieux**

_« Le comte Millénaire est à la recherche..._

_À la recherche d'un Précieux Cœur._

_Toi qui es le prochain,_

_Conviens-tu enfin... ? »_

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

___Des escaliers. Blancs. Immaculés. _

___Je cours. Où ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas._

___Autour de moi, le vide, le néant, tout est noir. Juste quelques escaliers et rembardes se tordants dans tous les sens._

___Je veux revenir en arrière._

___Mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que je sens que quelque chose me rattrape._

___Je continue de courir, les marches semblants tenir en l'air comme par magie défilent sous mes pieds._

___Les escaliers montent toujours, et m'emmènent vers une lumière blanche. Aveuglante. Sans ombre._

___Je sais. Je dois rattraper cette lumière avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement._

___Mais plus je me rapproche, plus la lumière me semble lointaine._

___Je cours toujours plus vite, je tends la main._

___Et les marches qui semblaient flotter dans le vide tombent les unes après les autres._

___Je continue de courir. Mais une des marches sur laquelle je pose le pied se dérobe._

___Je tombe._

___Mais je ne crie pas._

___La lumière s'affaiblit, comme si elle voulait partir sans moi._

___Mes ailes sont sorties. Mais elles refusent de me porter._

___Je tombe._

___Je tombe._

___Je tombe._

**OooOOooO**

___« _Ce type est suspect !_ Suspect, alerte, alerte !»_

J'ouvre les yeux avec une étrange sensation dans l'estomac. Je n'ai pas faim, pourtant. Un rêve ? C'était vraiment... bizarre. Tant pis, ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je ferais mieux d'oublier vite.

Alors passons.

_______« _Alerte, alerte ! Il est suspect !»

Mais ce ne serait pas le visage bizarre qui analyse les personne entrants dans le QG sur la porte d'entrée, qui vient de crier ? Je me précipite vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. En effet, c'est bien lui. Et il est apparemment en train d'analyser un homme qui accompagne Allen et Lavi.  
Pas moyen de se reposer, dans cette citadelle.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et saute dans le vide en activant mon innocence.

« Élimine l'akuma ! Komurin ! »

Un Komurin vient de faire son entrée.

Je ne garde pas de très bon souvenir concernant ce tas de ferraille. Si Komui réfléchissait deux secondes, il se demanderait pourquoi Allen et Lavi auraient ramené un akuma au QG. Mais ce type réfléchit uniquement quand ça l'arrange, apparemment.  
Je me poste au dessus de la scène, attendant de voir la suite. Ça pourrait être distrayant, qui sait, alors je ne réagirai que quand ce sera nécessaire.

« C'est le quatrième Komurin ! précisa le Grand Intendant. Sauf qu'il est encore plus puissant, et est programmé pour éliminer les intrus !

_- Grand frère, tu vois bien que ce sont Allen et Lavi ! Ils sont de retour ! »_ cria une voix féminine dans le haut-parleur.

Komui remonte ses lunettes, l'air surpris. Ils sont pourtant placés juste devant lui.

« Ah oui, Allen ! Et lui, c'est l'exorciste pour lequel on a été appelé ?

- Oui, je vous présente Arystar Krory, le présenta Allen.

- Aaah, bah fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

Voilà qui est conclu. Pas d'akuma, pas de combat. Je m'apprête à reprendre la fenêtre de ma chambre lorsque la voix métallique du robot retentit :

« Cible confirmée.

- Komurin IV ne cesse ses attaques que lorsque sa cible qui a été confirmée soit vaincue ! » nous alerta Komui.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit : je sens que ça va tourner au drame. Je prends les devants et fonce sur le monstre. Plus tôt il sera détruit, plus tôt je retournerai dormir dans ma chambre.

Le robot sort une poêle à frire que je me prends de plein fouet. Je pars valser à quelques mètres de là, avant de reprendre mon équilibre - toujours dans les airs.

Une question : pourquoi donc une poêle ?

« AHA ! s'exclame victorieusement Komui. Ton style de combat a déjà été identifié, Mira, tu ne pourras rien contre lui ! Allez, Komurin IV, vaincs l'ennemi ! »

Mais il est dans quel camps, d'abord ?!

La machine obéit et enfonce l'un de ses pieds - ou plutôt pattes - dans le sol, que les autres à terre évitent de justesse. Allen active son innocence et tire sur le Komurin avec son bras en forme de canon.

Komurin IV ressort sa poêle - mais pourquoi une POÊLE ? - et bloque tous les projectiles.

« Allen ! Tes mouvements aussi ont été enregistrés ! déclara fièrement le scientifique. Toutefois, la partie intéressante commence maintenant !

Le robot sort une plaque chauffante et casse des œufs dans la poêle précédemment utilisée pour les battre avec un fouet. Mais c'est quoi cette bizarrerie, encore ?! Il cuisine, maintenant ?

« Komurin IV est aussi un excellent cuisinier, commenta le propriétaire de l'engin mécanique qui servit des œufs au plat.

- Ridicule... soufflai-je, blasée.

- J'y vais ! » cria Lavi en sautant vers son adversaire fou - comme son propriétaire -, maillet à la main. « Petit maillet, grand maillet, grandit ! grandit ! GRANDIT !

- Cuisiner ! Cuisiner ! Cuisiner ! » riposta la machine.

Komurin IV brandit sa poêle à frire et pare le coup du borgne en le déséquilibrant. Ce dernier retombe sur une assiette remplie de spaghettis pendant que la machine recouvre le plat d'ingrédients en tout genre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu- ?! » s'indigna Lavi avant de se voir décorer par ce qui semble être de la sauce tomate. Ce qui ne ressort pas trop, vu la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Le plat de jour : un Lavi à la Méditerranéenne ! » cru bon de rajouter le scientifique, alors que le "Lavi à la Méditerranéenne" rageait derrière. « Plat suivant ! »

Finalement, c'est plutôt distrayant de le voir s'en prendre aux autres. Je crois que je vais rester là où je...

« Hn ?! »

Le robot attrape ma jambe et me tire dans un plat. Sur un sol plutôt mou, je trouve. Un gâteau ? Je secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprit.

Lorsqu'une masse de chantilly me recouvre la tête. J'écarquille les yeux, le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive.

« Komuiiiiiiiiii ! sifflai-je. Je vais vous... »

Moi qui voulait tranquillement les voir courir, ça a loupé.

Les mains pleines, le robot me balance comme il avait balancé Lavi quelques secondes avant, et se met à courser Allen et le nouveau censé devenir exorciste qui courent comme des dératés pour fuir le danger.

« Allez ! Un peu d'assaisonnements ! » chantonna gaiement le Grand Intendant tandis que son robot salait ses cibles.

Après avoir bien aspergé le terrain d'huile, Komurin finit par attraper ses proies pendant que son maître se demandait déjà à quelle sauce les préparer.

« Ça suffit ! » tonna une voix.

Je me relève - car j'étais encore par terre après l'envol de l'assiette dans laquelle je me trouvais - et cours pour rejoindre Allen et les autres en dégageant la chantilly toujours présente sur mes cheveux et mon uniforme, Lavi sur les talons.

J'ai même vu ce dernier y goûter.

« Hé, mais c'est pas mauvais ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et rejoins Lenalee qui venait d'envoyer Komurin exploser dans les airs, avant de s'excuser de la part de son frère incontrôlable au nouveau qui semblait mort de peur.

Bien. Maintenant que tout est terminé, je vais pouvoir prendre un bain. Et dormir.

* * *

« Non, Lenalee, je ne veux pas y aller !

- Allez, Mira, c'est pour Krory, fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! Tout le monde sera là !

- Alors ça ne sert à rien que je vienne, ça ne changera rien.

- Allez ! Il a dû être effrayé, la moindre des choses serait de faire une petite fête en son honneur !

- Et pourquoi je devrais y aller ?

- Pour faire connaissance, tu feras surement des missions avec lui dans le futur !

- Mais j'aurai le temps après, je n'aime pas les endroits où il y a trop de monde ! C'est trop bruyant, et c'est fatiguant.

- S'il te plaît... Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour lui, fais le pour moi, au moins. »

Mira poussa un soupir las.

« Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir...

- Merci ! »

Dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, la jeune chinoise tirait le bras de l'autre jeune fille aux yeux turquoises qui la suivait à contrecœur. Elle l'emmena dans une grande salle où pendait une grande banderole "Welcome Arystar Krory".Tout le monde guettait l'arrivée du nouvel exorciste, verre à la main.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva, complètement perdu face à cette foule, le rouquin se moqua :

« Et bien ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais planté là, Kro ? C'est ta fête de bienvenue !

- Tout le monde a donné du sien pour préparer tout ça, ajouta Allen.

- Pour moi ? répéta Krory.

Il baissa sa tête, les joues rougies par l'émotion.

Son teint d'un pâle presque maladif, ses petits yeux, ses canines plus allongées que la moyenne et ses joues creusées, en plus de sa grande taille, lui donnaient un air impressionnant, mais il n'en était rien. Très naïf et peureux, sa gêne et son bonheur étaient à leur maximum, d'être l'objet d'une si grande réunion.

« Tiens, voici ta tasse, fit Lenalee en lui tendant le récipient.

- Oh, merci beaucoup ! remercia le grand homme, un peu pris de court.

- C'est une tisane, expliqua Allen. C'est pour te relaxer quand tu es ici. Alors... Bienvenue à la maison, Krory ! »

Tout le monde leva son verre, en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Le nouveau éclata en sanglot, touché par tant de gentillesse.

« Merci à tous de m'accueillir ! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Allons, allons... Encore en train de pleurer, Kro ? le taquina Lavi.

- Ce- Ce sont des larmes de joies, se justifia-t-il en se mouchant dans l'écharpe de son compagnon.

- Hé, Kro ! »

Mira observa silencieusement ses compagnon rire de bon coeur, isolée au fond de la salle. Toujours avec son visage impassible, elle les regardait s'amuser.  
Elle chercha à se faufiler assez loin pour s'en aller en douce, toujours en les fixant.

« À Krory qui s'est enrôlé dans la Congrégation ! annonça Komui en levant son verre. Tchin-tchin !

- Tchin-tchin ! » reprit le reste de la salle.

Alors que le nouveau venu déambulait à travers la salle, jetant des coups d'œil curieux partout, il ne vit pas qu'il s'approchait d'un robot - le Komurin IV qui avait été modifié pour le nettoyage. Il renversa tout le contenu de sa tasse dessus, avant de se reculer, inquiet.

« Je- Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

Mais la machine commençait à avoir des sursauts inquiétant.

« Heu... Vous êtes sûr que ça ira, Grand Intendant ? chuchota Reever à son supérieur.

- Mais oui ! Mini Komurin IV ! Nettoie tout ça ! ordonna le chinois à son invention.

- Nettoyage. Nettoyage. » répéta mécaniquement le robot.

Un grand cri alerta les exorcistes qui s'étaient mis à la recherche de Mira qui avait encore essayé de se défiler en douce. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Komui de jouer le rôle de la victime. Quoique... Le robot s'était contenté de le pouponner en lui mettant des tonnes de maquillage sur la figure, et n'avait pas négligé les ongles non plus.  
Et en peu de temps, un bon pourcentage de la salle se retrouva maquillé et coiffé à la perfection, comme le Grand Intendant.

Si Komui était aux anges face à sa propre beauté, sa sœur l'était moins face au désordre régnant dans la pièce.

C'est pour cette raison que le Komurin IV partit exploser dans le ciel pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_PAF !_

Allen est parti pour une livraison.

_PAF !_

Lenalee est partie en Espagne pour une mission.

_PAF !_

Lavi, Bookman et Krory sont partis en Allemagne régler une affaire de disparition.

_PAF !_

Kanda est parti au Danemark.

_PAF !_

Je suis l'une des seules exorcistes a être restée sur place.

_PAF !_

Le mannequin dans lequel je frappe revient à sa position initiale en tanguant d'avant en arrière. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie pour une mission. Pas qu'être au chaud dans ma chambre me dérange, loin de là, seulement...

_PAF !_

Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Bien que je ne me compare pas comme ce rongeur, c'est juste une expression.

Je passe mes journées dans la salle d'entraînement, mais d'habitude je combat avec Lenalee - la seule qui combat dans les airs, comme moi. Je suis donc obligée de passer ma frustration sur ce pauvre mannequin de paille. Et si ça continue, je vais finir par l'éventrer.

Je vais aller voir Komui, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Ma dernière "mission" était de retrouver une certaine Miranda qui avait été perdue de vue, avec Lenalee. On l'a trouvée, on l'a sauvée, mais on est quand même revenues sans elle. Je ne sais pas comment.

C'est d'un pas décidé que je me rends dans son bureau. Toujours pas rangé, cela va de soit. J'écrase quelques une des centaines (voir milliers) de feuilles dispersées aux quatre coins de la salle, et frappe un grand coup dans le bureau de Komui, histoire de bien me faire remarquer.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demande-t-il, en croisant ses bras.

- Mission, ordonnai-je simplement.

- Hum... Désolé, mais il n'y en a pas de disponible pour le moment. Pourquoi ne pas aller t'entraîner en attendant ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas de payer les multiples mannequins que j'ai explosé...

- Oui, on va éviter... Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te trou-

- Grand Intendant ! On a un message ! alerta Reever. Le maréchal Yeegar a été attaqué ! »

Sous la surprise, Komui se lève.

« Il y a de multiples akumas et deux Noés ! »

Noé ? Ah, ceux contre qui nous nous battons... On m'a rapidement mise au courant, avec le déluge, le Comte Millénaire et tout le reste... Ce serait des genres de surhommes, alliés du comte millénaire, celui qui donne naissance aux akumas.

Le danger de l'humanité.

« Confirmez leur position ! cria Komui. Alertez tous les exorcistes de l'attaque, et que ceux qui sont dans les environs lui viennent en aide ! »

Il se tourne alors vers moi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi sérieux.

« Vas-y sans perdre de temps. Il est en Belgique. Il faut tout tenter.

- En Belgique ? Mais... Bien. »

Je voulais protester, mais je ne disais rien, et courrai vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour sauter à l'extérieur. Après tout, moi qui voulais une mission, j'en ai une, mais je le sais...

_« Jamais je ne pourrai y arriver à temps. »_

* * *

Recouvert de bandages, laissant seulement son œil et sa bouche à découvert, le vieux maréchal gardait un visage marqué de terreur et de douleur.

Devant lui, des traqueurs, des exorcistes, et le Grand Intendant profondément choqués par le terrible destin qui s'était abattu sur leur allié. L'état auquel seulement deux Noé l'avait réduit, lui, un maréchal.

Seulement deux.

Le chinois baissa la tête.

La fille aux yeux turquoise ne réagit pas.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc refoulait ses larmes.

La chinoise ne retenait pas les siennes.

Le maréchal chantait.

« Le Cœur Précieux ? demanda Allen.

- Il s'agit d'une Innocence particulière que nous recherchons. Elle posséderait un grand pouvoir, c'est pour cette raison que nous l'appelons le "Cœur", expliqua le Grand Intendant.

- Il serait également à l'origine de tous les pouvoirs de l'Innocence, rajouta Bookman. Et pourrait aussi en annihiler tous les pouvoirs.

- Si nous l'obtenons, nous aurions la clé de la victoire pour mettre fin à cette guerre, continua Komui. Ce que le Comte cherche serait donc... »

« Le Coeur. »

* * *

_« Le Comte Millénaire est à la recherche..._

_À la recherche d'un Précieux Coeur._

_Je n'étais pas le bon,_

_Qui sera le prochain ? »_

* * *

Quelle fin horriiiible !

M'enfin, si vous lisez cette fiction, c'est que vous devez vous attendre à ce que ce ne soit pas toujours rose.

Bref.

Vous voulez l'information ?

Alors voilà :

Je compte faire un chapitre spécial ou vous, les lecteurs, poserez des questions à moi, mais surtout aux personnages !  
(Mira sera ravie d'y répondre, ahaha !)

Alors, si vous avez des questions au long de votre lecture, même si elle est complètement décalée (SURTOUT si elles sont décalées, que dis-je) alors POSEZ-LES !

S'il-vous-plaît.  
(faut pas oublier la politesse)

Donc, que ce soit par PM, ou par review, qu'importe, posez-moi vos questions !

C'est tout. Alors, à la semaine prochaine !


	10. 9ème nuit : La longue nuit

Coucou les geeens !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont participé au jeu, et ont posé des questions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
Je ne sais pas pour quand poster ce bonus, par contre... pour Noël, peut-être ?

Du coup, si vous avez encore d'autres questions, baaah... vous pouvez y aller ! Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !

Maintenant, place aux RARA :

**Layla** : Une nouvelle lectrice ?! VOUAIIIIS ! Bon OK, je me calme.

Merci merci je suis contente que ce que j'écris puisse intéresser des gens. Et je dois te dire que tes questions sont trèèès intéressantes. Tu serais plus pour un Allen/Mira, donc ?

En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'encourage toujours ! :3

**Tsume :** Comme tu dis, le Coeur entre en jeu, ça va commencer à chauffer ! Ça commence dès ce chapitre, même. (non je ne suis pas sadique)

Très bonne question ! XD Mira se fera un plaisir d'y répondre personnellement.

Merchi pour ta revieew ! :3

Alors maintenant, bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus sérieux vers la fin, je vous laisse découvrir...  
Oh, j'oubliais ! Je dois vous prévenir d'autre chose aujourd'hui aussi ! Je vous le direz en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : A la recherche des maréchaux**

***Mira***

**...**

**..**

**.**

« Le Cœur serait parmi les Innocences ?

- Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas les particularités qui nous permettraient de l'identifier. Ce n'est pas écrit sur le Cube. »

Je regarde au travers de la fenêtre, mon souffle peignant de la buée sur la vitre à chacun de mes souffles.

Ainsi donc... Toute cette guerre serait basée sur l'inscription sur le Cube...

« Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu la trouver et s'être associé avec. Le Comte Millénaire doit sûrement penser qu'il pourrait trouver le Cœur chez une personne puissante. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il aurait commencé par attaquer un maréchal. L'apparition massive de ces akumas et de la présence du clan Noé a sûrement pour but de préparer un nouveau plan de bataille.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Tous les exorcistes ont reçu le message du Comte. » affirma Bookman.

_« Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin._

_Le temps est venu._

_Les sept milles ans de préludes touchent à leur fin,_

_un air nouveau doit être joué._

_Ne manquez pas le levé de rideau._

_Vous êtes les acteurs,_

_Exorcistes. »_

Voilà le message du Comte. Une déclaration de guerre.

« Il est clair que si quelqu'un se trouvait être le compatible de cette Innocence, il pourrait très bien être aussi fort qu'un maréchal, remarqua Lavi.

- Peut-être plus encore... laissais-je échapper.

- Mais face à tant d'akumas et de Noé, c'en est trop, même pour un maréchal. C'est pourquoi il faut constituer quatre équipes d'exorcistes pour protéger les Généraux restant, les maréchaux Cloud, Sokaro, Cross et Tiedoll. De ce fait, Allen, Lenalee, je voudrais que vous partiez tous deux à la recherche du maréchal Cross. »

Je me retourne. Allen n'a pas vraiment l'air enchanté à cette idée, si on en croit la tête qu'il fait.

« Quant à toi, Mira, j'aimerais que tu rejoignes le maréchal Tiedoll. Tu seras assignée à lui, désormais. »

Une guerre pour le Cœur et contre les Noés. Pour empêcher le déluge, nous ne devons délaisser aucun exorciste.

**OooOOooO**

Noise Marie. Voilà l'exorciste avec lequel je dois rejoindre le maréchal Tiedoll. Un homme de grande carrure, le peu de cheveux qu'il a étant relevés sur sa tête de manière plutôt... insolite, on va dire, font grandement retomber son air impressionnant. Un peu comme Bookman, pour donner une comparaison.  
Même si ce doit être la seule ressemblance entre eux.

Aussi, j'ai remarqué avec étonnement qu'il était aveugle. Mais qu'il était aussi doté d'une ouïe très fine.

J'attends avec lui au bord de la mer... mais je ne sais plus trop où, exactement. Je n'ai pas demandé de détails, je l'ai juste suivit en sachant qu'il était un disciple du maréchal. Et sachant que le dialogue ou autre moyen de communication sont optionnels chez moi, la discussion ne pouvait pas être bien intéressante, de toute façon.  
Heureusement, il semble l'avoir compris, puisqu'il n'a pas non plus insisté pour me faire parler.

Tant mieux.

Il m'a juste avertie que Kanda et un autre exorciste dénommé "Daisya" allaient nous rejoindre, faisant eux-même partis des disciples de notre maréchal.

Sauf que nous avons fait chemin à part, alors nous devons les attendre ici, avant de nous rendre à Barcelone, là où le maréchal Tiedoll devrait se trouver.

Soudain, un bruit m'interpelle, et alors que je m'apprêtait à sortir mon innocence, Marie me stoppe.

« Attends un peu. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis.

- Tu en déduis ça juste avec tes oreilles ?

- Oui. »

Impressionnant. Je ne le dirais jamais en face, mais c'est une capacité utile.

Derrière, je vois effectivement Kanda et un inconnu avec l'uniforme d'exorciste descendre de la paroi rocheuse. L'inconnu - sûrement ce "Daisya", est un homme de petite taille portant une capuche avec une clochette au bout, avec de petits yeux et un sourire sournois, des marques violettes triangulaires descendant sur ses joues et un poncho en guise d'uniforme, avec la croix rosaire, signifiant son appartenance au groupe des exorcistes.

« Marie ? Alors qu'on croyais que tu ne pointerais pas le bout de ton nez, tu te détendais ici ? Aucune chance qu'on puisse te trou-

- Arrête de faire tout ce raffut, Daisya. »

Le dénommé "Daisya" fait une moue, alors que Kanda, plus intéressé, s'approche du géant.

« Combien ?

- Cent... Deux cent... Impossible de les compter, les ennemis sont trop nombreux. Une foule énorme... au loin... ils atteindront Barcelone à la tombée de la nuit. »

Je me redresse immédiatement. C'est à ce moment que Daisya me remarque.

« T'es qui ? Une nouvelle exorciste ?

- Mira Chrome, répondis-je simplement, n'ayant aucune envie d'entamer une conversation.

- Je suis Daisya. Bref. On n'arrivera jamais en ville à temps, quelle que soit la vitesse à laquelle on court !

- Et le maître ? questionna Kanda, à l'adresse de Marie.

- Le maître est... probablement... proche de la ville.

- Merde, il faut y aller, alors ! se pressa le nain en courant dans une direction inconnue.

- Attends. » ordonna Kanda.

L'aveugle se lève, et nous indique un chemin derrière les hautes herbes. En poussant un peu les végétaux, un bateau devient visible, amarré juste devant nous, comme s'il nous attendait là.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Daisya.

« On peut naviguer, alors ! Pas mal, Marie !

- On part immédiatement. »

Marie, Kanda et moi montons sur le bateau, et le premier cité fait démarrer notre moyen de transport.

Sans Daisya.

« H-Hé ! Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas là ! »

* * *

« Innocence, activation ! »

Une série d'akumas de niveau un explosèrent.

« Tadam ! » chantonna l'exorciste.

Depuis leur bateau, Daisya - qui avait finalement réussit à sauter sur le bateau in extremis - venait d'exploser plusieurs akumas, avec son innocence : Charity Bell.

La ville de Barcelone se faisait submerger par les akumas, essentiellement de niveau un. Le bateau explosa rapidement, en raison des multiples missiles envoyés par les assaillants.  
Kanda sauta et atterrit sur la terre ferme, avant de poser ses doigts sur la lame de son katana, et de les remonter jusqu'à la pointe, qui s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée.

« Innocence, activation. Insectes de l'enfer : Première Illusion !»

Mira sauta à son tour, pour rester dans les airs, grâce à ses ailes blanches et tourna sur elle-même pour envoyer de multiples plumes tranchantes sur ses ennemis.

« La danse des plumes ! »

Daisya shoota dans sa clochette.

« Tir de la Clochette de la charité ! Sonne ! »

Marie maintenait des fils emprisonnant les akumas de toute part.

« L'Orgue de Noël ! »

Des dizaines d'akumas explosèrent sous les coups des exorcistes, rendant espoir aux traqueurs, émerveillés. Mais les akumas revenaient toujours plus nombreux...

**OooOOooO**

***Mira***

**...**

**..**

**.**

Adossée à un reste de mur, j'attends le signal des autres.

« On a été séparés, on dirait, grésilla la voix de Daisya dans mon golem.

- Quelle intelligente réflexion... murmurais-je.

- Hey, je t'ai entendue !

- Les ennemi sont plus nombreux que prévu, interrompit la voix de Kanda.

- Ouais, approuva Marie.

- Oh, bon sang, je meurs de faim !

- Ne te laisse pas distraire, Daisya, conseilla l'aveugle.

- Vous êtes où ? demanda Kanda.

- À trois kilomètres à l'est de la grande tour, répondit Daisya.

- Je suis... commença Marie, qui devait se concentrer. À environ cinq kilomètres à l'ouest.

- Je me trouve à une vingtaine de mètres de la tour, côté nord, les informais-je.

- Je suis au sud, finit Kanda.

- Ahlala, on dirait que cette nuit va être longue... commenta Daisya.

- J'entends des akumas partout, avertit Marie. Nous sommes coincés en pleins dans leur toile.

- Il faut que nous nous rejoignons, imposa le japonais. Grâce à nos golem, nous pouvons déterminer la position de chacun dans un périmètre de dix kilomètres.

- Alors ce sera Kanda, Mira et moi qui iront rejoindre le vieux Marie ! proposa Daisya. À moins qu'on doive chercher la gamine ?

- Gamine ? hoquetai-je.

- Bah ouais... tu vas pas me dire que tu es majeure ? Tu dois avoir quatorze ans, voire quinze ans grand maximum, ga-mi-ne, articula-t-il avec un ton narquois.

- Je peux très bien m'en sortir, répondis-je, agacée. Occupe-toi de toi, plutôt. Et en plus, j'ai quinze ans.

En vérité, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est juste pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Ce qui a plutôt l'air de marcher, vu que je ne l'entends plus jacasser.

- Du calme, tous les deux. On se retrouve quand ? coupa Marie.

- À l'aube. »

Je me lève et envoie une rafale de vent sur un akuma qui passait à côté, en quelques battements d'ailes.

« Bien. »

Mon golem reprend place dans le col de mon uniforme, prends une grande impulsion sur mes pieds, et me dirige vers la tour centrale pour y prendre appui. La vue d'ensemble me permet de voir les ennemis qui arrivent en surnombre, et de toutes parts. Et on peut trouver des akumas de niveaux deux, entre les multiples niveaux uns.

Va-t-on revenir indemne de cette bataille ?

**OooOOooO**

_« Te tuer devrait être amusant ! »_

Je me stoppe net, après avoir réduit à néant un akuma de niveau un, et fixe mon golem qui venait de me transmettre ce message. Qui venait de parler ? Ce n'était ni la voix de Kanda, ni celle de Marie, et encore moins celle de Daisya.  
Mais quelques instants après, j'entends un cri venant de mon golem.

Sauf que celui-là appartient à Daisya, ça ne fait aucun doute.

« Daisya ? » tentai-je.

Mon golem ne répondit que par le fou rire venant d'un inconnu.

« Que se passe-t-il, Daisya ?! » retentai-je, plus ferme cette fois.

Seul le grésillement de mon golem me répondit.

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon envol pour tenter de le repérer, mais quelque chose attrapa ma cheville.

« Bonsoir, exorciste~ » retentit une voix métallique.

Je me retourne et balance mon autre pied dans sa tête... inexistante.

On aurait dit le corps d'un gros poupon bien dodu à qui on aurait arraché la tête. Je me demande comment il fait pour parler.

Je tourne sur moi-même, l'obligeant à lâcher mon pied, et me recule en un battement d'ailes.

« Tu n'iras nulle part ~ »

Il charge. Bon sang, c'est la première fois que je me bats seule contre un akuma de niveau deux. Que dois-je faire ? À force d'hésiter, j'esquive son attaque au dernier moment, et il manque de me toucher la jambe.

Les akumas de niveaux deux sont différents des niveaux uns : ce n'est pas seulement leur forme qui change, mais aussi leur intelligence et leur force.

Je prends le plus de hauteur possible, histoire de m'éloigner le plus possible pour prendre le plus d'élan et de distance possible. Et élaborer une stratégie, éventuellement.

L'akuma monte en flèche vers moi. Je replie mes ailes, et fond sur lui avec toute la vitesse que je peux. La distance entre nous diminue rapidement. A une distance de deux centimètres, je dévie légèrement ma trajectoire pour l'éviter de peu seulement. Seules mes ailes frôlent son dos. Le sol se rapproche toujours de plus en plus.

Quatre secondes.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » rugit le monstre.

Trois secondes.

Je tourne légèrement la tête. Il a fait demi-tour et s'est mis à ma poursuite. Tout comme moi, il se dirige vers le sol.  
Nous sommes deux à fondre vers la terre.

Deux secondes.

Le sol se trouve à moins d'un mètre. Mes ailes se déplient pour me servir de parachute. La poussière vole à mon passage.

Je zigzague entre quelques débris de murs avant de reprendre de la hauteur.

Une seconde.

Le poupon sans tête ricane :

« Tu croyais que j'allais m'écraser ? Ne me sous-estime pas ! Je suis plus intelligent que ces stupides niveaux uns !

- Tu crois ça ?

- Évidem- »

Zéro...

Au moment ou il allait remonter pour éviter le sol, son dos se fissure.

« Que- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Quand je t'ai frôlé avec mes ailes, tout à l'heure... j'y ai déposé des plumes. Et grâce à ces plumes, je peux faire geler tout ce qui les touche. Évidemment, cela ne se fait pas tout de suite, il faut attendre quelques instants avant que les effets ne se fassent vraiment ressentir. »

Son dos se recouvre de plus en plus de glace, le faisant fissurer.

« Tu as bêtement cru que je voulais te faire écraser sur le sol, et tu t'es focalisé dessus. Tu as vu un piège là où il n'y en avait pas.

Son visage se recouvre de glace, et il laisse échapper un dernier cri de rage.

- Tu m'as crue plus bête que toi. Et voilà ta punition.

Je me rapproche lentement de lui et pose un pied sur son corps devenu entièrement glace.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

D'une simple pression du pied, son corps se craquelle, et explose.

Je recule et désactive mon innocence avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je me dirige vers un mur pour y prendre appui.

« Ce combat... m'a vraiment épuisée... »

Je pose mon dos contre le mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol.

La différence de niveau entre un niveau deux et un niveau un est grande. Mon endurance. Il faut que je travaille sur mon endurance. J'ai trop voulu accélérer le gel de mes plumes sur l'akuma, et ça a consommé toute mon énergie.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Il reste encore des dizaines d'akumas à exterminer, je ne peux pas faiblir au premier niveau deux rencontré.

Soudain, je sens mon golem s'agiter sous mon uniforme. Je déboutonne quelques boutons pour le laisser sortir.

« Vous avez réussi à contacter Daisya ? demanda la voix de Kanda qui avait l'air essoufflé.

- Hn...

- Moi non plus. Il me semble qu'il avait parlé d'une défaillance de son golem, affirma Marie. Un mauvais signal, il me semble.

- Je vois.

- Enfin, nous ne devions nous retrouver qu'au matin.

- Oui. Je vais continuer mon chemin.

- Moi aussi. Il reste encore beaucoup d'akumas, alors que nous en avons terrassé déjà des dizaines. » confirmai-je.

Je me relève. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que mon golem grésilla :

_« Tuer est si amusant ! »_

Un long hurlement se fit entendre.

Daisya.

* * *

Une jeune fille s'avançait vers un corps. Pendu à l'envers par des chaînes, sa capuche cachait pourtant bien son visage.

Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle resta plantée devant lui, sans aucune réaction. Ses yeux turquoises contemplaient son compagnon sans aucune expression.

Rien.

À ses côtés, deux hommes faisaient silencieusement leur deuil. Personne n'osait parler.  
Lentement, des dizaines - voire des centaines - d'hommes vêtus d'uniformes blancs déchirés, témoignant de leur dure lutte, se regroupaient derrière eux.  
L'un d'eux, le chef, sûrement, prit la parole :

« Nous, les traqueurs, allons envoyer son corps à la Congrégation.

- Et les akumas ? demanda calmement le japonais.

- Il n'en reste plus dans cette ville. Cependant, certains d'entre eux se dirigent vers une ville au sud d'ici.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser errer librement.

- Le général se trouve là-bas, ajouta l'aveugle.

- Raison de plus pour quitter cet endroit.

- Ouais.

- Hn. »

Alors que ses compagnons rebroussaient le chemin, Mira se stoppa et se retourna vers son ancien compagnon.

« ... je t'avais dis de t'occuper de toi. » murmura-t-elle en déviant son regard vers le ciel rougissant, preuve que le jour se levait. « On devait se retrouver à l'aube, certes. Mais vivants. »

Puis elle tourna les talons, suivant les deux autres exorcistes.

* * *

J'avais dit que ça devenait sérieux, hein !  
Et un exorciste de mort, UN !

J'espère avoir plutôt réussit la description du combat Mira/Akuma niveau 2. Mais ça, seuls vous pouvez me le dire.

Maintenant, je voulais vous dire un truc. En fait, je suis au collège, et j'arrive à une année où les devoirs deviennent plus nombreux, et les cours plus importants. Jusque là, j'ai su publier toutes les semaines, car j'avais déjà fait un stock bien rempli.

Mais maintenant, mon stock rétrécit, et je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça très longtemps.

C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de **poster toutes les deux semaines.**

Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Mes semaines deviennent chargées, et je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur en semaine.

J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Mais pendant les vacances, j'essaierai de poster chaque semaine, si je peux.

Bon, bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et on se revoit donc dans deux semaines.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (mais j'aime bien les grandes) ça me fera plaisir, et j'écrirai peut-être plus vite !  
Non, ce n'est pas une excuse.

Et n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours poser vos questions, je les note !

Bisous bisous !


	11. 10ème nuit : La nuit prometteuse

Me revoici !

Ce chapitre est vraiment court, désolée ! Mais j'avais le scénario dans ma tête, et... voilà. J'ai néanmoins essayé de gratter quelques mots.

Place au RARA :

**Tsume** : Perso', il n'est tellement pas présent que j'ai pas d'avis sur Daisya... mais par contre, j'aime pas Chao Ji (ce qu'il ose dire d'Allen ! Grr...) et oui... Apochryphos... ou un truc du genre. Lui c'est pire. Je peux pas le blairer avec ses lunettes de pervers.

Très bonne question ! XD Je note !

Merci encore pour tes reviews !

**Layla** : J'y penserai, j'y penserai ! ;)

Ah merci, j'avais un peu peur, parce que décrire des actions par écrit, j'ai pas trop l'habitude, tant mieux si tu as apprécié !

Merci pour tes encouragements !

Place à l'histoire !

PS : D. Gray Man ne m'appartient toujours pas. Dommage. Sinon, j'ai toujours Mira.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Mauvais présage**

Tranquillement posé, crayon en main et chewing-gum en bouche, un homme vêtu d'un uniforme noir et doré dessinait calmement le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : le ciel bleu, rarement couvert de quelques nuages blancs, l'herbe verte luisant sous la lumière chaleureuse du soleil et la mer étincelante.  
Tout semblait calme et paisible.

Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Les akumas déboulaient de partout, semaient la pagaille, et détruisaient ces diaporamas qu'il aimait tant.

Il aimait peindre. Il peignait de tout. Ça lui permettait de se rappeler du bon vieux temps, et de laisser une trace non seulement dans sa mémoire mais aussi sur le papier. Et puis, dans ces moments-là, il se sentait bien.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber.

« Maréchal ! » avait crié une voix familière.

Il tourna nonchalamment sa tête, et laissa exploser sa bulle de chewing-gum qui recouvrit sa bouche et sa moustache.

« Oh ! Ça faisait bien longtemps ! » s'était alors exclamé le général, le sourire aux lèvres.

Trois de ses disciples se tenaient face à lui, le visage fermé.

_Seulement trois ?_

* * *

**Mira**

**...**

**..**

**.**

« Sniirf... je vois. Daisya est mort... »

Je lui offre un énième mouchoir qu'il attrape en sanglotant. Si un maréchal pleure autant pour si peu, on n'en a pas fini. Mais autant garder mon opinion pour moi-même. Il risque de repartir en sanglots, sinon.

« C'est si triste... il avait toujours l'habitude de casser mes lunettes avec sa Charity Bell... c'était un si bon garçon... »

... C'est moi ou quelque chose cloche dans sa phrase ?

Je lui retends un autre mouchoir et il me remercie avant de se moucher dedans.

Ce n'est pas vraiment de la gentillesse.

C'est juste que la morve est dégoûtante.

Nuance.

Une fois le paquet vide, je ne sais que faire de l'emballage.

« Son corps doit être envoyé à la Congrégation aujourd'hui, l'informa Marie.

- La Charity Bell a été dérobée, ajouta Kanda. Maréchal Tiedoll, je vous demande de nous accompagner immédiatement au quartier général.

- Si je me souviens bien... la ville natale de Daisya était Bodrum. » _(NDA : Bodrum se situe au sud-ouest de la Turquie. Eh oui, Daisya était turque !)_

Le maréchal Tiedoll s'est arrêté de pleurer en repensant à ce qui devait être des lointains souvenirs sûrement.

« O-Oui, répondit l'aveugle, surpris de ce soudain changement de conversation.

Kanda, Marie et moi nous lançons un regard étonné. Où veut-il en venir ?

- Maréchal, reprit le kendoka. L'ennemi en a après vous et votre Innocence.

- Voici un dessin de la ville, d'après mes souvenirs. Mais ce doit être un peu différent, maintenant. »

Il ignore notre discussion ?

Il sort une feuille et un crayon et commence à griffonner un dessin. Un paysage.

Il élève le papier vers le ciel pour mieux contempler son oeuvre qui représente une ville côtière, sûrement un port, avec quelques maison plutôt anciennes.

« Daisya... je suis désolé que ce ne soit qu'un simple dessin, mais ton village viendra quand même à toi. Puisses-tu reposer en paix.

Il enflamme une allumette et carbonise un coin de la feuille.

- Je ne rentrerai pas. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la guerre, à présent. Alors je remplirai mon devoir de maréchal. De plus...

La feuille se désagrège totalement et les cendres se dirigent vers le ciel, emportées par une fine brise.

- Je dois trouver de nouveaux exorcistes. » continua-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

J'ai cru voir un léger sourire sur le visage de Marie, et Kanda ne s'est même pas énervé. Cette réponse ne doit sûrement pas les surprendre.  
Ils s'inclinent face au général et disent d'une même voix :

« Laissez-nous vous accompagner, Général Tiedoll. »

Ne sachant que faire, j'incline moi aussi légèrement la tête, signe d'accord avec mes collègues.

Les mains tendues vers le ciel, le Maréchal tourne la tête vers nous, les joues ruisselantes de larmes avec un regard encore attristé.

Finalement, il sourit.

**OooOOooO**

Nous marchons. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps, mais ça doit déjà faire un bon moment je pense. Je ne sais pas non plus où nous allons. Mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai envie de m'arrêter et de dormir.

Bien sûr, nous avons fait quelques poses de temps en temps, mais pas assez longtemps à mon goût.

En plus, il n'y a nulle part où dormir ici. Autour de nous, il n'existe plus que des cadavres de maisons, plus personne ne vit ici. Les akumas ont dû tout détruire.

Il commence à faire nuit, alors que quand nous sommes partis, on devait être dans la matinée, juste pour donner une idée du temps de marche.  
J'ai mal aux pieds.  
J'ai envie de dormir.  
Ou alors que quelqu'un me porte, ce serait bien, aussi.

Mais je préférerais dormir, honnêtement.

Mais je continue de marcher en silence. Pas question de montrer ma faiblesse aux autres. Je suis la seule fille, je ne veux pas qu'on me croit faible.

Je ne suis pas faible.

Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on s'arrête quand même...

« Eh vous deux ! » cria le maréchal qui avait dû repérer quelque chose.

Je retire mon regard de mes chaussures et remarque Lenalee et Allen, assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, Timcanpy virevoltant autour de son propriétaire. Le maréchal Tiedoll devait sûrement s'adresser à eux.

Mais ils avaient vraiment l'air démoralisés.

Nous nous approchons d'eux, et leur air de dépressif semble partir en nous reconnaissant.

« Il fera bientôt nuit. » dit le maréchal en les saluant.

Allen se relève et se permet même un sourire.

« Maréchal Tiedoll ! Marie, Mira ! »

Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès, mais il a oublié Kanda.  
Cependant, l'oublié ne relève pas, et se contente de lui lancer un regard noir, comme à son habitude.

« Contente de vous voir sains et saufs ! ajouta la chinoise.

- Nous aussi, répondit le maréchal pour combler notre silence. Il est temps pour nous de faire une pause...

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement.

- ... vous nous tiendrez bien compagnie ?

- Bien sûr ! » approuva Lenalee.

Ils nous accompagnent en haut d'escaliers qui donnent une vue d'ensemble sur la ville détruite.  
Le soleil s'est déjà couché, et a laissé sa place à la lune et aux étoiles.

Pendant qu'ils discutent un peu de leur côté, j'en profite pour m'écarter un peu du groupe et fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Juste fermer les yeux...

**OooOOooO**

_Où suis-je ? De grandes haies bouchent la vue tout autour de moi._

_On dirait des sapins. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que leurs branches se dirigent toutes vers moi, comme des mains qui voudraient m'attraper. Les deux grandes haies qu'ils forment semblent me désigner un seul chemin ; celui devant moi._

_N'ayant d'autre choix, je marche droit devant. Les arbres se font étouffants, et le ciel obscur n'arrange pas la chose. Pas de soleil, pas de lune. Juste un ciel partiellement rempli de quelques nuages gris._

_J'arrive à un croisement. Il y a trois chemins, tout droit, droite ou gauche ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais me regarde se pose sur le sol. Par terre, une inscription d'un rouge sanglant apparaît à mes yeux._

_". . l. vr.i. Road"_

_Les lettres sont partiellements effacées. C'est tout ce qu'on peut comprendre. Road signifie le "chemin", la "route", dans ma langue natale. Est-ce que le message me dit que je doit trouver le bon chemin ? Cela peut correspondre aux lettres déjà inscrites._

_Trouve le vrai Road._

_Mais pourquoi avoir écrit la moitié en français, et "Road" en anglais ?_

_Mais surtout..._

_Qui a écrit ce message ?_

_Qu'importe. Je dois partir de cet endroit._

_Je prends le chemin de droite. Je continue donc avant de tourner plusieurs fois de direction pour finalement arriver à un cul de sac._

_ Super, je suis dans un labyrinthe, en plus._

_Machinalement, mon regard s'élève vers le ciel sans astre._

_Tss... pourquoi s'embêter à marcher quand on peut voler ?_

_« Innocence... activation ! »_

_Je sens les habituelles flammes vertes indolores brûler dans mon dos. __Mes ailes prennent place dans mon dos.  
J_e m'accroupis pour prendre de l'élan et saute pour m'envoler.

_C'est étrange... on dirait que le labyrinthe forme quelque chose... je vais prendre plus de hauteur pour voir._

_Un nouveau battement d'aile m'emmène encore plus haut. Le labyrinthe peut être vu entièrement. _

_Mais... ?_

_Le labyrinthe... forme un mot._

_"Hurry !"_

_"Hurry" ? Pourquoi un tel message ? Quel but ?_

_Ce message... me serait-il destiné ?_

_Mais pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi devrais-je me dépêcher ? Je ne comprends pas._

_C'est insensé..._

_Alors que j'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je sens quelque chose m'enlacer._

_"Hurry !"_

_Lentement._

_"Hurry !"_

_Comme la dangereuse étreinte d'un serpent._

_"Hurry !"_

_Délicatement. _

_"Hurry !"_

_Tellement, que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite._

_"Hurry !"_

_Ce sont de fins bras, qui me prennent contre le corps de leur propriétaire qui devait être derrière moi. Sûrement une femme._

_Lentement, mes yeux s'écarquillent pour laisser place à une expression terrorisée. _

_"Hurry !"_

_Lentement, ma tête se tourne sur le côté. _

_"Hurry !"_

_Les lèvres de la femme se rapprochent de mon oreille. Elle me chuchote deux mots, qui sonnent comme un coup de feu mortel pour moi :_

_"Trop tard !"_

**OooOOooO**

« Mira ? Mira ! C'est le matin, il faut se réveiller.

- Hn... hn ? »

J'ouvre finalement les yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration, comme si j'avais arrêté de respirer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Alors je me suis endormie on dirait.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant des les planter sur Marie, qui se tient en face de moi.  
Je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma tête. Je la penche légèrement vers l'avant et récupère l'objet qui glisse dans ma main : Timcanpy. Il se perche sur mon index avant de virevolter autour de ma tête.

Mon regard se re-pose sur l'aveugle.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu étais si fatiguée, me reproche-t-il.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- J'entendais ta respiration. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai...

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as trouvée ?

- Dix minutes, mais j'hésitais à te réveiller. Mais dis-moi... tu faisais un cauchemar ?

- Un cauchemar ? »

_"Hurry !"_

Je fronce les sourcils. Un rêve. Juste un rêve.

Pourtant, je sens un poids anormal sur l'estomac.

« Non.

- Ta respiration était normale mais les battements de ton cœur trop forts. »

_"Hurry !"_

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Mira ? »

Je pose une main sur ma tête.

_"Hurry !"_

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête...

« Oui. Tout va bien.

- Nous allons bientôt reprendre la route et Allen et Lenalee ne vont pas tarder à nous quitter. Tu peux aller leur dire au revoir.

- Pas la peine.

- En fait, c'est eux qui veulent te voir, donc tu _dois_ aller les voir, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas, en fait.

- Tss... »

Je me lève et retourne du côté des escaliers, là où se trouvent les autres qui m'accueillent avec un grand sourire. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever, et malgré la ville détruite, c'est un magnifique spectacle.

Le golem part rejoindre son maître tandis que je me rapproche de ce dernier et de la chinoise.

« Prends bien soin de toi, me dit Lenalee.

- Fait attention à toi aussi, lui répondis-je.

- Promets-moi que tu ne resteras pas tout le temps seule. » fit Allen.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, je te le promet. Mais en échange... »

Il semble surpris que je lui demande une compensation.

Je détourne ma tête des autres et croise les bras.

« ... je veux que tu me promettes que tu reviendras. »

Je ne m'inquiète pas.

C'est juste qu'il serait impoli de ne pas au moins faire semblant.

Nuance.

Il m'offre un large sourire.

_« Oui, je reviendrai. Je te le promets. »_

* * *

Ce chapitre est vraiment court... j'ai honte.

Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même ! On se revoit dans deux semaines alors !

Une petite review ? C'est gratuit, c'est facile, et en plus ça fait plaisir !  
(je rigole pas, je suis limite en train de sauter partout dès que j'en reçoit une...)


End file.
